


White Lies

by fizzymoon



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: High School, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love, Multi, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzymoon/pseuds/fizzymoon
Summary: Può un'innocente bugia sconvolgere per sempre le vite dei Perdenti?//Principalmente una Reddie (slowburn), ma non é esclusa la presenza di altre coppie.Contenuti 18+La storia é coperta da copyright, é severamente vietato copiarla totalmente o solo in parte e pubblicarla altrove senza il mio consenso.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	1. Bugie

**Author's Note:**

> Little white lies  
> We keep to ourselves  
> We'll never tell  
> Ain't hurting nobody  
> Little white lies  
> Nobody else needs to get hurt  
> Oh 'cause they'll never know
> 
> (Florrie - Little White Lies)
> 
> Seguitemi su Instagram @_fizzymoon per contenuti speciali.

_**20 agosto 1993** _

A Eddie Kaspbrak non era mai piaciuto mentire.  
Per questo, nello scendere a colazione, aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio, attorcigliato come un canovaccio da strizzare.  
Entrando in cucina vide sua madre spalmare distrattamente del burro d'arachidi su una fetta biscottata, gli occhi fissi sulla tv accesa all'altro capo della stanza. Sedette al tavolo mormorando un "buongiorno", l'ansia sembrava aver inghiottito la sua voce.  
La donna sorrise, la sua bocca tirata appena visibile oltre le guance gonfie e paffute che il suo profilo gli offriva, ma non staccò gli occhi dalla tv.  
Eddie si schiarì piano la gola, riempiendo maldestramente il bicchiere che aveva davanti. Alcune gocce di spremuta caddero sulla tovaglia immacolata, ma sua madre sembrò non notare neppure quello.  
-Ma'.- Chiamò il ragazzo, lasciando sul tavolo il cartone di succo d'arancia.- Ma', puoi ascoltarmi per un attimo?-  
Lei si voltò di scatto verso di lui, spalancando appena gli occhi scuri.- Ti senti male, Eddie?-  
Lui avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma non lo fece. Se voleva ottenere un suo permesso, doveva ingraziarsela il più possibile. Riempì un bicchiere di succo anche per lei, stampandosi in volto un sorriso convincente.- No, sto benissimo. Volevo solo chiederti un favore.-  
La donna prese il bicchiere che il figlio le porgeva di malavoglia, rivolgendogli un'espressione infastidita.- Di cosa si tratta?-  
Eddie prese un profondo respiro, pregando che la voce non gli si spezzasse. Bastava un solo tentennamento per mettere sua madre sull'attenti e farle scoprire la sua menzogna. Strinse i pugni che teneva sulle ginocchia, nascosti dalla lunga tovaglia a fiori.  
-Bill mi ha invitato a dormire a casa sua.- Disse tutto d'un fiato.-Dopodomani.- Aggiunse, mentre Sonia inclinava il capo come fanno i corvi quando studiano il movimento di un verme.  
-Sei già uscito la settimana scorsa, Eddie.-  
-Ma dopodomani è sabato.- Insistette il ragazzo, stringendo ancor più le mani, al punto che le nocche sbiancarono.- Mi avevi promesso che almeno il sabato...-  
-Ci sarà anche _Richie Tozier?_ \- Lo interruppe la donna, pronunciando quel nome in maniera tanto sgradevole che un nervo guizzò nella guancia di Eddie.  
-No, ma'.- Rispose, fissando il bicchiere di spremuta. Gli sembrò di poterci affogare.- Sai che non lo vedo più.- Sua madre tornò a guardare la tv, ma ad Eddie non sfuggì il ghigno soddisfatto che le aleggiava in volto.  
\- Va bene.- Concesse lei.- Ma oggi laverai i piatti e nel pomeriggio andrai in farmacia. Ho bisogno di altre pillole.- Il ragazzo annuì appena. Sentiva la voce del presentatore in tv, ma le parole non sfioravano la sua mente al punto che potesse comprenderle, e anche la risata di sua madre gli giunse ovattata, inghiottita dal rumore dei suoi pensieri. Ormai era altrove, perso a metà tra la strada che avrebbe percorso uscendo da Derry e il cielo che sfrecciava rapido sulla sua testa mentre lo guardava a naso in su seduto sul retro del pick-up di Mike. Sentiva il vento tra i capelli e la voce lagnosa di Stan, che avrebbe trovato mille motivi per lamentarsi di questo e quello, e i commenti sprezzanti di Richie, qualche battuta sull'attività sessuale di sua madre, e Beverly che cantava a squarciagola le canzoni che passava la radio. Non avrebbe dovuto mentire - se la madre l'avesse scoperto si sarebbe cacciato in guai seri - ma all'occhio della sua fantasia si apriva una visione tanto idilliaca da fargli dimenticare il significato di parole come _punizione_ e _castigo_.  
Sparecchiò e lavò i piatti della colazione come gli era stato chiesto e poi, assicurandosi che il volume della tv fosse abbastanza alto perché la madre non potesse sentire, si avviò in salotto e chiamò Bill dal telefono a rotella posato su un tavolino accanto all'ingresso.

Eddie non sapeva perché Richie trovasse tanto divertente assestare spallate, ma fu così che l'amico lo salutò appena fuori dalla farmacia, facendogli cadere di mano gli incarti. Il ragazzino si chinò a raccoglierli, non senza avergli lanciato un'occhiata truce, aiutato da Ben e Bill, mentre Stan diceva a Richie di smettere di fare l'idiota. Poi si fermarono tutti a guardare Eddie, immobili sul marciapiede come pali della luce.  
-Allora?- Esordì Bill, rompendo il silenzio.- Perché ci hai chiesto di venire?- Eddie rivolse a tutti un sorriso a trentadue denti, e i suoi grandi occhi nocciola si illuminarono di pura gioia.- Posso venire al concerto con voi!- Esclamò, e subito dopo fu travolto da un'ondata di applausi e pacche sulla spalla. Richie gli strizzò l'occhio, ma rimase fermo dov'era.  
-E' fantastico!- Anche Mike sorrideva, mettendo in mostra i denti bianchissimi.- E' incredibile che tua madre ti abbia dato il permesso!-  
L'entusiasmo di Eddie si spense in un istante, e in maniera tanto evidente che anche gli altri si accigliarono. -Eddie.- La voce di Stan era un soffio.- Tua madre ti ha dato il permesso, vero?-  
-Beh, no.- Rivelò il ragazzo, improvvisamente impegnato nel sistemare le medicine nello zainetto che aveva sulle spalle.- Non esattamente. Le ho detto che sarei andato a dormire a casa di Bill.-  
Questi, nel sentirsi nominare, impallidì, e il colore che aveva perso parve diffondersi sul viso di Stan come per osmosi, tingendogli le gote di un rosso purpureo.  
-Non ci credo!- Ribatté l'ebreo alterandosi.- Hai diciassette anni, Eddie! Non puoi inventare ancora cose del genere perché hai troppa paura di affrontare tua madre.-  
I Perdenti lo guardarono a bocca aperta: Stan non era solito reagire in maniera tanto brusca.  
Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia al petto, come a schermarsi da quegli sguardi meravigliati, ma quando parlò il suo tono era piú calmo.  
-Ho detto la verità.-  
Mike, accanto a lui, scosse piano il capo, ancora piú stupito.  
Nel vedere l'espressione sconsolata di Eddie, Ben disse:- Non c'era bisogno di tanta durezza.- E fissò gli occhi chiari in quelli di Stan.- Ma quel che ha detto non é sbagliato.-  
Il ragazzo ebreo lasciò andare un lungo sospiro, passando una mano tra i ricciuti capelli biondo sabbia:- Scusami, Eddie. É che ne abbiamo parlato già cosí tante volte...-  
-É vero.- S'inserí Bill.- E siamo stanchi del modo in cui ti tratta tua madre. Tutto quel che diciamo é per il tuo bene, Eddie.-  
Questi si limitò a dare una scrollata di spalle.- Non ce l'ho con voi.- Li rassicurò, lo sguardo aperto e sincero.- Stan ha ragione, sono davvero un codardo.-  
L'altro sgranò gli occhi.- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Io per primo ho sempre avuto difficoltà ad esprimere la mia opinione con i miei genitori.-  
-Sí, ma alla fine ci sei riuscito, no?- Eddie rivolse ai suoi amici un sorriso stentato.- Tutti voi siete stati in grado di dire loro la verità sul viaggio di sabato.-  
Gli giunse un timido coro di "sì" in risposta. Il ragazzo incrociò le braccia al petto e abbassò lo sguardo sull'asfalto ai suoi piedi, la breccia luccicante alle luci del primo pomeriggio.- Ho _dovuto_ mentirle.- Aggiunse qualche istante dopo, con rammarico.- Non mi avrebbe mai mandato, altrimenti.-  
-Come fai a saperlo se non glielo chiedi?- Replicò Bill, cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi dispiaciuti con i propri, azzurri e convinti.  
Eddie prese fiato per rispondere, ma fu interrotto dalla voce di Richie.- Non stategli così addosso.- Disse, sollevando una mano in segno di pace.- Sono stato io a consigliargli di mentire.-  
-Richie!- Urlarono allora tutti, tranne Eddie, che rimase in silenzio, contento di non essere più al centro dell'attenzione e della ramanzina.  
-Come ti è venuto in mente?- Saltò su Stan.- Dopo tutti i discorsi che gli abbiamo fatto in questi anni per convincerlo a non mentire piú!-  
Anche Mike intervenne, seppur con piú calma e un tiepido sorriso sulle labbra.- Sai che sua madre lo chiuderà in casa _per_ _sempre_ se scopre che Eddie le ha mentito?-  
Richie liquidò le loro invettive con un cenno.- Non è niente che una scopata non possa risolv...-  
-Beep beep, Richie!- Esclamò Bill a quel punto, mettendolo a tacere.- Cerca di essere serio, per una volta.-  
Eddie prese la parola, per evitare che la situazione si scaldasse ulteriormente.-Non serve a niente discuterne.- Disse, posando una mano sul petto di Richie, già pronto a scagliarsi in avanti per protestare. Tentò di ignorare la tachicardia che lo assalì mentre le dita venivano in contatto con la stoffa della sua maglietta.- Ormai ho detto quella bugia, e ritirarla significherebbe scavarmi la fossa.- Nessuno ebbe da ridire, perciò Eddie continuò.- Dobbiamo solo stare attenti, e andrà tutto bene. Ci godremo il concerto e mia madre non lo scoprirà.-  
La risoluzione negli occhi di Eddie parve convincere i Perdenti.  
Ripresero a camminare, definendo gli ultimi dettagli per la partenza.


	2. Disco rotto

Sabato arrivò prima che Eddie potesse rendersene conto, tra tutte le faccende di cui sua madre l'aveva sobbarcato per ripicca.  
Il ragazzo aveva lavato i pavimenti, stirato i vestiti, fatto la spesa, lavato i piatti.  
Quando guardò l'orologio appeso sopra il tavolo della cucina, si accorse con grande stupore che erano da poco passate le sette.  
Ripose nel mobile del lavabo spugne e detersivi e schizzò in camera propria, udendo appena la voce di sua madre che, seduta su una delle poltrone in salotto, chiese:- Eddie, dove vai cosí di corsa? Attento a non farti male!-  
Il giovane si affacciò dalla balaustra delle scale che portavano al piano di sopra.- Bill mi aspetta per cena, sono già in ritardo!-   
Anche se non poteva vederla in volto, sapeva che sua madre aveva serrato le labbra.  
-Hai fatto tutto quello che ti ho chiesto?-  
Eddie prese un lungo respiro. -Sí, Ma'.-  
A quel punto, la donna smise di fare domande, e il ragazzo si chiuse la porta della stanza alle spalle.  
Preparò in tutta fretta il borsone, infilandoci una maglia pulita - perché qualcuno, tra la folla, avrebbe potuto rovesciargli addosso una bibita -, una felpa - perché durante il viaggio di ritorno, all'alba, avrebbe fatto freddo, no? - e una coperta - nel caso avesse fatto _davvero davvero_ freddo.  
Impiegò i restanti dieci minuti per lavarsi e vestirsi e, borsone in spalla, si precipitò giú per le scale, tra le proteste di sua madre.  
Le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire di casa.  
Percorse il vialetto d'ingresso e seguí per un breve tratto la strada che l'avrebbe condotto alla villetta di Bill, svoltando improvvisamente a destra, in un vicolo buio e silenzioso.  
Sentiva solo il rumore del motore del pick-up di Mike, in fondo alla stradina scura.  
Attorno al veicolo erano riuniti tutti i Perdenti.  
Eddie li raggiunse quasi correndo, e accolse in un caloroso abbraccio Beverly.  
-Buon compleanno.- Le augurò distaccandosi, ma continuando a tenere le mani sulle sue braccia bianche e lentigginose.  
La ragazza sorrise.- Grazie, Eddie!- Poi si voltò verso i ragazzi attorno a loro, e il sorriso si allargò.- Non posso ancora credere che abbiate organizzato tutto questo per me.-  
Richie le avvolse un braccio attorno alla spalla.-Questo e altro per la fidanzata del capo.- Rivolse uno sguardo ammiccante a Bill, che arrossí un po'.- Assicurati di premiarlo a dovere, dopo.- Continuò Richie, questa volta strizzando l'occhio a Beverly.  
Gli arrivò una gomitata nel fianco, e tutti i Perdenti si voltarono in direzione di una ragazzina minuta, tutta lentiggini e ricci neri.  
Richie si massaggiò la parte lesa con finta espressione dolente.-Cosa ho detto di cosí terribile, Becca?-  
Gli occhi verdi della ragazza rifuggirono quelli di Richie - da quando portava le lenti a contatto, le sue espressioni erano piú evidenti, non piú nascoste dalla spessa montatura, e Eddie distinse sul suo volto divertito una sfumatura di afflizione.  
Rebecca si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, come se Richie sapesse già benissimo quale fosse il problema e non fosse necessario aggiungere altro.  
Calò un silenzio imbarazzante interrotto solo alcuni istanti dopo da Stan, che disse, non senza una punta di sarcasmo:- Sei in ritardo, Eddie.-  
Il ragazzino abbozzò un sorriso.-Mia madre mi ha chiuso in casa a fare faccende. É stato un caso che io abbia guardato l'orologio.-  
Mike ridacchiò.- Hai sentito, Bev? Avremmo fatto tardi al concerto se Eddie non si fosse ricordato che esisti.-  
Beverly mise il broncio, mascherando con difficoltà un sorrisetto.- Non te l'avrei mai perdonato, Eddie.-  
-Ah!- Esclamò Bill a quel punto, sgranando gli occhi e iniziando a frugarsi nelle tasche. Ne tirò fuori un biglietto ben ripiegato.- Prima che me ne dimentichi.- Lo porse a Eddie, che ringraziando lo infilò rapidamente nella tasca laterale del borsone.  
Aveva chiesto a Bill di tenerlo al posto suo perché, per come era ficcanaso sua madre, l'avrebbe sicuramente trovato, non importava quanto bene l'avesse nascosto.  
A quel pensiero, prese un profondo respiro. Era davvero pronto a portare fino in fondo quella menzogna?  
Prima che il coraggio venisse a mancare, salí con un balzo sul retro del pick-up, stringendo i bordi del cassone, e disse:-Allora, si parte?-

I The Cure si sarebbero esibiti in una città a poco piú di un'ora da Derry.  
Eddie dovette ammettere di aver ascoltato a stento un paio delle loro canzoni, probabilmente per sbaglio, mentre era troppo distratto per cambiare stazione alla radio.  
Quando la cosa giunse alle orecchie di Beverly, seduta di fronte a lui sul retro del pick-up, la ragazza inorridí e trascorse il tempo restante ad istruirlo sulla storia discografica della band, canticchiando anche le canzoni che sicuramente ci sarebbero state al concerto e voleva Eddie imparasse.  
Il ragazzo ascoltò con particolare attenzione, nel tentativo di ignorare Richie e Becca che, a qualche centimetro da lui, si scambiavano effusioni.  
Si trattava solo di qualche innocente bacio sulle labbra o sulla fronte, una parola sussurrata all'orecchio che faceva sorridere o ridacchiare l'altro, ma Eddie sentiva una strana pressione al petto ogni volta che Richie rideva un po' troppo forte, come se il cuore facesse a botte con le coste.  
Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, e aveva anche tentato, da un anno a quella parte, di non darsi risposta alcuna. Forse, si disse, era solo geloso che Rebecca assorbisse gran parte del suo tempo, impedendogli di stare con i suoi amici come prima.  
Forse gli dava fastidio che stessero sempre cosí appiccicati, come le ventose attaccate al muro del suo bagno per appenderci gli accappatoi.   
Eddie era un ragazzo timido, e non capiva come facesse Richie a comportarsi in maniera cosí sfrontata. Avrebbe preferito non lo facesse davanti a lui.  
E poi, era sicuramente invidioso del fatto che avesse una ragazza, mentre lui, in diciassette anni, aveva dato solo un bacio al gioco della bottiglia.  
 _Ma te la sei mai cercata una ragazza, Eddie?_  
A quel pensiero, il ragazzino sbatté le palpebre con violenza, scuotendosi.  
Cercò di risintonizzarsi sulla voce di Beverly, che stava tessendo le lodi di Wish, l'album dei The Cure uscito nel '92.  
Sua zia le aveva regalato il vinile per la promozione di terza liceo.  
Eddie fece un commento sul pensiero carino, ma le parole gli uscirono di bocca senza che se ne accorgesse, perché nelle orecchie gli rimbombava la risata di Richie, e la sua mente era troppo concentrata a memorizzarne ogni minima frequenza, per poterla riprodurre, come un disco rotto, ogni qual volta avesse sentito la sua mancanza.


	3. Nei tuoi occhi

Di fronte al palco c'era una calca mostruosa.  
Eddie ringraziò che il concerto si tenesse all'aria aperta, perché non avrebbe sopportato di trovarsi in un posto chiuso circondato da tutta quella gente.  
C'era una grande confusione attorno a lui, la folla urlava, cantava, batteva le mani a tempo di musica. Qualcuno piangeva addirittura.  
Ben e Mike avevano sollevato le braccia, ondeggiando come i panni stesi ad asciugare, cantando a squarciagola.  
Beverly, se possibile, gridava piú forte di loro, e la sua voce graffiante giungeva alle orecchie di Eddie dall'alto delle spalle di Bill, su cui era appollaiata nel tentativo di vedere meglio cosa accadesse sul palco.  
Il frontman aveva un timbro caldo e magnetico, che riuscí a trasportare Eddie sulle rive del profondo mare verde di cui parlava la canzone, e gli sembrò quasi di poter vedere anche il sole che sorgeva all'orizzonte, mentre una ragazza dai capelli color dell'oro lo ascoltava parlare.  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che i rumori della folla e le parole della canzone lo inghiottissero.  
Li riaprí solo quando la musica si fermò e tutti proruppero in uno scroscio di applausi.  
Beverly si aggiunse al coro esultante mentre tutti i Perdenti battevano le mani.  
Solo Richie rimase immobile, un braccio attorno alla vita di Rebecca, la testa di lei posata sul petto.  
Eddie si chiese se tra tutto quel caos le fosse possibile sentire il battito del suo cuore.  
Rivolse nuovamente gli occhi al palco quando il cantante annunciò la prossima canzone, _Lovesong_.  
Richie sorrise, e un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale sin dalle prime note.  
Conosceva bene quella canzone, l'aveva sentita per la prima volta quando per sbaglio aveva scambiato il proprio walkman con quello di Beverly. Tornando a casa, l'aveva ascoltata a ripetizione, totalmente rapito.   
Il giorno dopo aveva restituito il walkman a Beverly e l'aveva supplicata di prestargli il vinile di Wish per poter ascoltare altre canzoni della band che l'aveva stregato.  
Erano tutte meravigliose, ma _Lovesong_ si era ritagliata un posto speciale nel suo cuore.  
Sperava di poterla dedicare a qualcuno un giorno - non a Rebecca, lei non avrebbe capito.  
 _You make me feel like I'm home again_ , cantava intanto Robert Smith, e Richie si chiese quand'era stata l'ultima volta che abbracciandola si era sentito a casa - c'era mai stata una volta?  
 _You make me feel like I'm fun again._  
All'inizio il suo essere una "boccaccia" l'aveva divertita, ma ormai non rideva piú, qualsiasi cosa dicesse sembrava farla innervosire.  
Si riscosse per un istante sentendo Eddie ridere mentre Stan si lamentava dell'uomo sudatissimo che gli si era appena spalmato addosso per farsi strada tra la folla.  
Rimase immobile a fissarlo mentre la sua risata diventava poco a poco un sorriso, le gote arrossate per il caldo, gli occhi illuminati dalle luci che provenivano dal palco.  
... _However far away..._  
Anche Eddie si voltò a guardarlo, come se volesse condividere con lui quel che era appena successo, e i loro sguardi si incontrarono.  
 _...I will always love you..._  
Il sorriso era sparito dal volto di Eddie, che si chiese perché Richie lo fissasse cosí. C'era una sfumatura strana nel nero dei suoi occhi, qualcosa che fece venir voglia ad Eddie di muoversi verso di lui anche se c'era Rebecca di mezzo.  
Ma il ragazzo rimase fermo dov'era, dicendosi che forse Richie aveva solo lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, che stava pensando ad altro e non si era neppure accorto di starlo osservando.  
 _...whatever words I say..._  
Ma poi Richie sbatté le palpebre senza distogliere lo sguardo, e Eddie sentí un brivido freddo sulle braccia, nonostante il caldo d'agosto e dei corpi attorno a lui.  
 _...I will always love you..._  
La canzone era finita, nell'aria si disperdevano le ultime note mentre il bassista si dilettava in un assolo aggiuntivo.  
Scrosciarono gli applausi, ma i due ragazzi continuarono a guardarsi.  
Richie dovette distogliere gli occhi controvoglia, perché il suo cuore stava accelerando i battiti e Rebecca, con l'orecchio sul suo petto, se ne sarebbe accorta.  
Sentí che gli mancava l'aria.  
Perché si era messo a fissare Eddie in quel modo? Che gli era preso?  
Perché improvvisamente i suoi occhi nocciola e la spruzzata di lentiggini che aveva sul naso gli erano parsi interessanti al punto da rimanere a guardarli come se non li avesse mai visti prima?  
Diede una scrollata di spalle per liberare la tensione. Eddie pensava già che lui fosse strano, no? Un'ulteriore stravaganza non l'avrebbe di certo sorpreso. Forse non si era neppure accorto che lo stava fissando.  
Beverly intanto era scesa con un balzo dalle spalle di Bill, stringendosi a lui mentre Smith intonava una canzone che parlava d'amore.  
Rebecca li osservava mordendosi un labbro, e Richie si chiese se era invidiosa della loro serenità, dell'amore che Bill mostrava a Bev.  
Accarezzò piano la spalla di Becca e posò un bacio tra i suoi ricci scuri.  
Un tempo l'odore del suo shampoo l'aveva rassicurato, si era addormentato piú volte con il viso tra i suoi capelli, cullato dalle note di vaniglia nera.  
Ma ormai era divenuto un odore come un altro, privo delle sue doti curative.  
Intanto la canzone era finita, cosí come il concerto, e Richie si ritrovò a camminare verso il parcheggio senza neppure rendersene conto, circondato dalle risate dei suoi amici.  
Rebecca si era allontanata per parlare con Bill, il ragazzo se ne accorse solo perché non sentiva piú alcuna pressione sul petto.  
Respirò a pieni polmoni, prendendo quella boccata d'aria che aveva desiderato sin dai primi minuti del concerto e per la quale avrebbe pagato oro dopo aver fissato in quel modo Eddie.  
Aveva un gran mal di testa, come da qualche settimana a quella parte, probabilmente perché non faceva altro che rimuginare sulla relazione con Rebecca.  
Forse gli altri Perdenti avrebbero riso, se avessero saputo che anche lui _pensava_ , che Richie Tozier non era tutto spontaneità e grasse risate e battute squallide.  
Salí sul cassone del pick-up in silenzio, sedendosi involontariamente di fronte a Eddie, ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo, il piccoletto distolse gli occhi.  
E Richie provò una stretta al petto.


	4. Ragazze

* * *

Eddie strinse al petto le gambe e infilò la testa fra le ginocchia, ignorando lo sguardo di Richie.  
Era un altro dei suoi stupidi scherzi? Stava solo aspettando l'occasione giusta per prenderlo in giro e dire agli altri che lo fissava come un adolescente innamorato?  
Si tenne occupato estraendo la coperta dal borsone al suo fianco e avvolgendosela attorno al corpo.  
In realtà non faceva _cosí tanto_ freddo, ma voleva creare una barriera tra lui e Richie, per questo si rannicchiò sotto la stoffa lasciando fuori solo le narici.  
Stan e Ben gli si fecero vicini poco dopo e si infilarono sotto la coperta insieme a lui, addormentandosi uno sulla sua spalla sinistra, l'altro sulla destra.  
Eddie si morse distrattamente l'interno della guancia, riflettendo.  
Avere accanto Ben e Stan non gli faceva alcun effetto particolare, ma era sicuro che se Richie si fosse appoggiato in quel modo a lui, gli sarebbe esploso il cuore in petto.  
Era davvero possibile che si fosse innamorato di lui? Com'era successo? E perché di un _ragazzo_?  
Si scoprí il volto e respirò aprendo bene bocca e narici, poi ributtò fuori l'aria con lentezza.  
No, si disse. _No_.  
A lui piacevano le ragazze. _Dovevano_ piacergli.  
Puntò gli occhi su Beverly, seduta di fronte a lui, piú discretamente che poté, cercando di elencare nella sua testa le cose che trovava attraenti in lei.  
Era una ragazza molto carina, con i suoi fluenti capelli rossi e gli occhi del colore dei fiordalisi.  
Aveva anche delle belle labbra, carnose e rosee. Le guardò attentamente, aspettando che scattasse in lui il desiderio di baciarle.  
Non accadde.  
Sbuffò e abbassò lo sguardo sulla maglietta che indossava. Era abbastanza stretta e scollata sul petto, e non si poteva dire che Beverly avesse un seno modesto.  
Di nuovo, aspettò che anche solo il minimo afflusso di calore gli invadesse il petto o il volto, ma sentiva solo il vento fresco che lo circondava.  
Reclinò il capo sul bordo del cassone e trattenne a stento un'imprecazione.  
Si pentí subito di aver guardato Beverly in quel modo, anche se non aveva provato nulla. Era sua amica, e la fidanzata di Bill, per di piú!  
Abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie mani, fragili e ossute, e pensò a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto intrecciarle con quelle di Richie, che sembravano cosí forti e sicure a confronto.  
Adesso erano posate sui fianchi di Rebecca, che si era seduta nello spazio tra le gambe del ragazzo e si era addormentata, i capelli neri e ricci sparsi a nasconderle il volto.  
Gli occhi scuri di Richie erano rivolti altrove, verso i primi raggi del sole che ferivano l'orizzonte.  
Eddie non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per incontrare ancora il suo sguardo com'era successo durante il concerto, ma gli occhi di Richie rimasero fissi sulla strada per il resto del tragitto.

Tornati a Derry, i ragazzi si separarono.  
Richie, Rebecca e Eddie furono i primi a scendere dal pick-up: avrebbero fatto quel che rimaneva della strada a piedi, poiché le loro abitazioni erano vicine.  
I due ragazzi accompagnarono prima a casa Rebecca, che salutò entrambi con un cenno della mano, senza aggiungere altro e senza baciare Richie.  
La cosa lasciò Eddie abbastanza stupito, ma il giovane non commentò e si limitò a rimanere in silenzio accanto all'amico mentre Becca si chiudeva la porta d'ingresso alle spalle.  
Poi, si avviarono entrambi verso casa di Eddie.  
Richie infilò le mani in tasca e guardò l'altro con espressione divertita dall'alto dei suoi quasi due metri.  
-Stavi guardando le tette di Beverly, prima?-  
Eddie trasalí e strabuzzò gli occhi, piantandoli nei suoi.- _Cosa?_ -  
-E dai, Eds. Mi hai sentito.-   
Il ragazzino voltò il capo verso una delle tante villette alla loro sinistra.  
-É stato un caso.- Rispose.- Ero sovrappensiero.-  
Richie gli diede una spallata, ma meno forte di quella che gli aveva fatto cadere i medicinali davanti alla farmacia.- Non ci sarebbe nulla di male, sai? Beverly ha davvero un bel paio di...-  
-Richie!- Sbottò l'altro, torvo.  
L'amico ridacchiò, ma Eddie non smise di guardarlo male.- Non dovresti parlare cosí.- Gli disse, abbassando la voce.-Hai una ragazza.-  
Gli occhi di Richie scattarono su di lui in un moto di sorpresa, ma subito l'espressione sul viso del ragazzo tornó a rilassarsi.-Non ancora per molto, in realtà.- Rispose scuotendo piano il capo.  
Eddie aggrattò le folte sopracciglia castane.- Cosa significa?-  
L'amico si strinse nelle spalle.- Non funziona piú, Eds.- Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue scarpette consunte, di un blu sbiadito.- Rebecca dice che sono un cazzone, e come darle torto? Penso si sia stancata di me.-  
Eddie provò una sorta di dispiacere misto a sollievo, come se la presa che sentiva sul cuore si fosse allentata un po', senza tuttavia smettere di fare male. Non sopportava di vedere Richie cosí, eppure...  
-Probabilmente mi tradisce.- Aggiunse ancora Richie, quasi in un sussurro.  
L'altro gli assestò un piccolo pizzicotto sul braccio.-Ehi, questo non puoi saperlo.- Tentò di rassicurarlo.  
-Poco importa.- Fu la risposta brusca di Richie.- Anche io non la amo piú, per quel che mi riguarda può fare tutto ciò che le pare.- Si strinse nelle spalle.- Solo, vorrei me lo dicesse in faccia.-  
Eddie incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con aria di rimprovero.  
-Nemmeno tu sei stato sincero con lei.-  
-Lo so.- Richie estrasse le mani dalle tasche e prese a gesticolare, come se i suoi movimenti avessero potuto esprimere piú delle parole.- Ma non so come fare. Ho paura di ferirla.-  
-Hai appena detto che non gliene frega piú un cazzo di te.-  
Richie abbassò su di lui due occhi scurissimi e accigliati.-Non c'entra, Eds. Una rottura é sempre una rottura!-  
L'altro sostenne il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti, poi annuí e si voltò di nuovo verso le villette.  
Richie aveva ragione. Cosa poteva capirne lui di relazioni, di amore? Non sapeva neppure se aveva mai provato un sentimento del genere verso qualcuno. Non sapeva neppure cosa provava per _Richie_.  
Serrò i pugni in preda alla frustrazione, ma l'amico parve prendere quel gesto come una dimostrazione di rabbia nei suoi confronti, perché disse:- Ehi, Eds, se questa cosa ti fa cosí incazzare le parlerò il prima possibile.-  
Eddie rilassò di colpo le mani e sollevò il capo per guardarlo.-No, io...- Oh, avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua. Richie aveva appena detto che avrebbe lasciato la sua ragazza, perché non riusciva a cogliere un'occasione del genere?   
-Tu _cosa_ , Eds?- Richie pendeva dalle sue labbra, Eddie poteva leggerglielo in volto.  
Sospirò, prima di rispondere:- Sí, penso che dovresti parlargliene subito.-


	5. Cuore di mamma

Eddie rientrò in casa poco prima delle sette, aprendo piano la porta d'ingresso per evitare di svegliare sua madre.  
Con altrettanta delicatezza la richiuse alle proprie spalle e si avviò in punta di piedi verso la scalinata.  
La voce di sua madre lo congelò ai piedi del primo gradino.  
-Com'é andata, Eddie?-  
Il ragazzo si voltò con il cuore in gola, distinguendo alla tiepida luce che filtrava dalle persiane la figura di Sonia, seduta in poltrona.  
-Bene, Ma'.- Le rispose, rivolgendole un sorriso forzatamente rilassato.-Cosa fai in piedi a quest'ora?-  
La donna incrociò le braccia al petto ampio, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
-Aspettavo che tornassi, _Eddie caro_.-  
Lui poggiò una mano tremante sulla balaustra, serrando piano le dita attorno al legno.- Non era necessario. Ero semplicemente da Bi...-  
Le ultime lettere gli morirono in gola, perché sua madre afferrò con furia i braccioli e urlò:-Basta cosí, Eddie!-  
Il ragazzo rimase a fissarla con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati.  
 _Merda_ , fu l'unica cosa che riuscí a pensare. _Merda, merda, merda_.  
Sua madre gli puntò contro un dito grassoccio.- Hai avuto piú di un'occasione per dirmi la verità, e non l'hai fatto.- Anche nella penombra del salotto i suoi occhi ardevano.- Smettila di prendermi in giro. Dove sei stato?-  
La voce di Eddie uscí in un sussurro strozzato.- Ma... come...?-  
Lei lo guardò con supponenza.- Hai dimenticato il tuo inalatore.- Rispose, prima che Eddie potesse formulare una qualsiasi domanda.- Ho telefonato piú volte ai Denbrough per dirti di tornare a prenderlo, ma non ha risposto nessuno.-  
Oh, Eddie avrebbe voluto urlare. Tra tutti i giorni possibili per mentire a sua madre, aveva scelto quello in cui la famiglia di Bill non era neppure in casa a reggere la sua bugia.  
-Dove sei stato, Eddie?- Ripeté la donna con tale durezza che la sua richiesta parve un ordine.  
Il ragazzo prese un profondo respiro, riflettendo sul da farsi.  
Forse, pensò, se avesse detto la verità in quello stesso istante, la sua punizione sarebbe stata meno severa. Forse sua madre gli avrebbe permesso di uscire di casa dopo un anno o due.  
Deglutí a vuoto prima di rispondere, con un filo di voce:- Ad un concerto, Ma'.-  
La donna sobbalzò.- Dove? Con chi?-  
Eddie strinse la presa sulla balaustra. Se le avesse detto che ci era andato con i suoi amici, non gli avrebbe piú permesso di vederli.  
Tacque, e negli occhi fiammeggianti di sua madre si illuminò un'ulteriore scintilla, questa volta di comprensione.  
-Ci sei andato con quel ragazzo, con Richie Tozier!- Urlò, strattonando la stoffa dei braccioli al punto che Eddie pensò avrebbe potuto strapparla via.  
Il ragazzo serrò la mandibola.  
-Richie non c'entra nulla!- Rispose, alzando la voce.- Smettila di parlare di lui come se fosse un...-  
-Un bastardo!- Gridò ancor piú forte sua madre, gli occhi sgranati, le guance gonfie e rosse per la rabbia.-Un delinquente!-  
Eddie sentiva il sangue ribollirgli in corpo e pulsargli nelle orecchie come se l'avessero messo ad arrostire sul fuoco.- Richie non é nulla di tutto questo.- Ribatté, la gola raschiata per quanto aveva urlato.- Non ha scelto lui la famiglia in cui é nato!-  
-Sciocchezze!- La donna si sporse verso di lui, il volto in fiamme.- Che figlio potrebbero mai crescere dei genitori del genere? Sarà folle come la madre e ubriacone come il padre!-  
Eddie ingoiò le lacrime amare che minacciavano di salirgli agli occhi, non si sarebbe mostrato debole di fronte a sua madre, non di nuovo, solo perché lei potesse rivoltargli contro le sue insicurezze e manipolarlo come aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni.  
Mosse un passo verso di lei.- Tu non lo conosci neppure.- Replicò tra i denti.  
-Non ti sei mai sforzata di conoscerlo!-  
-É stato lui a dirti di mentire, non é vero?- La donna aveva abbassato la voce, ma la ferocia con cui aveva sputato ogni parola non sfuggí ad Eddie.- É stato lui ad obbligarti a mentire a _tua madre.-_  
Il ragazzo vide rosso. Non c'era nulla nella donna che aveva di fronte che valesse la pena rispettare o definire materno. Si mosse ancora verso di lei, con rapidità, e si chinò su di lei fino a che non vide il timore nei suoi occhi acquosi.  
-Io ti ho mentito perché non mi hai lasciato scelta!- Urlò.- Perché mi hai tenuto rinchiuso in questa casa per diciassette anni senza lasciarmi vivere la _mia vita_. Pensi che questo riporterà indietro papà? Pensi che...-  
Eddie dovette fermarsi, perché gli occhi di sua madre erano diventati grandi e immobili come quelli dei pesci appesi ad essiccare. Dalla gola della donna uscí un rantolo prima che cadesse carponi dalla poltrona, la faccia rivolta al pavimento.  
-Mamma!- Gridò allora Eddie, avvicinandosi al corpo della donna, sorreggendola come poteva nonostante la sua mole.  
Tentò di rimetterla a sedere, ma la madre non rispondeva ai suoi gesti, era inerme tra le sue braccia, e terribilmente fredda.  
Eddie lasciò andare le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento e chiamò il suo nome piú e piú volte, ma la donna aveva perso i sensi, distesa sul pavimento.  
Il ragazzo si prese la testa tra le mani, afferrandosi con violenza i capelli.  
Si concesse un ultimo, violento singulto prima di costringersi a calmarsi e a reagire.  
Sua madre stava avendo un infarto.  
 _Devo chiamare aiuto_ , pensò, e si guardò attorno con gli occhi appannati, cercando di ricordare dove fosse il telefono.  
Individuò il tavolino accanto alla porta di ingresso e corse verso di esso, afferrando la cornetta.  
Compose il 911 con dita tremanti, sbagliando piú di una volta a selezionare i numeri. La rotella girava e girava, e il rumore gli perforava i timpani come se gli avessero sparato ad un passo dalle orecchie.  
 _Stai perdendo troppo tempo, Eddie_.  
Rispose un uomo, e Eddie gli spiegò la situazione tra i singhiozzi, ripetendo piú volte una stessa frase.  
Fece fatica a ricordare la via in cui abitava, come se non avesse vissuto in quel quartiere dal giorno della sua nascita e non avesse percorso milioni di volte la stessa strada tornando da scuola.  
Lanciò un'occhiata terrorizzata a sua madre, muta e riversa al suolo come una creatura marina spiaggiata, e prese un respiro singhiozzante.  
L'uomo all'altro capo del telefono disse qualcosa che Eddie non riuscí bene a comprendere.  
Il ragazzo rispose solo:-Fate presto, vi prego.-


	6. Pancakes

* * *

Richie uscí di casa alle otto in punto, dopo essersi concesso una stentata mezz'ora di sonno sul divano del salotto.  
Aveva lasciato la colazione pronta per i suoi fratelli piú piccoli, perché sapeva che sua madre non si sarebbe alzata dal letto per farlo e li avrebbe mandati a scuola a digiuno.  
Cucinare non gli piaceva particolarmente, ma da quando suo padre aveva abbandonato la casa e sua madre era caduta in depressione - o in uno stato di pazzia, come mormoravano gli abitanti di Derry - era stato costretto a rimboccarsi le maniche.  
Scese i gradini del portico in legno a due a due, canticchiando tra sé una delle canzoni che gli era rimasta in testa dalla notte trascorsa.  
Sentiva scorrergli nelle vene una particolare energia, vitale e adrenalinica, che lo faceva fremere dalla testa ai piedi.  
Quando incontrò Rebecca a metà strada, il tremore aumentò.  
La salutò con un cenno della mano e le si avvicinò sorridendo, tentando di nascondere la tensione.  
Probabilmente fu inutile, perché la ragazza lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con occhi curiosi e indagatori, percependo anche a metri di distanza che qualcosa non andava.  
La prima cosa che gli disse quando lui le si avvicinò fu:-Hai la camicia abbottonata male.-  
Richie emise un gemito sorpreso, abbassando immediatamente lo sguardo sull'indumento.  
-Sembravi agitato al telefono.- Proseguí lei mentre il ragazzo infilava correttamente i bottoni nelle asole.  
\- Cos'era tutta quella fretta di vedermi?-  
Lui alzò per un istante gli occhi dal rapido lavoro delle sue mani per incrociare quelli di lei, e subito sentí un nodo alla gola. Scosse piano il capo, tornando a concentrasi sulla camicia.  
-Non voglio parlarne qui.- Rispose.  
 _Sto per lasciarla,_ pensò, mentre il nodo si stringeva fino a lasciarlo senza fiato.  
 _Sto per lasciarla e lei non ne ha la piú pallida idea_.  
Rebecca si strinse nelle spalle con indifferenza.-Va bene.- Gli rispose.-Andiamo al Moondance Diner?-  
Richie si grattò nervosamente la nuca. Non voleva lasciarla in un luogo cosí affollato.-Non ho molta fame.- Mentí, perché ne aveva cosí tanta da poter mangiare una vagonata dei pancake del Moondance - aveva lasciato quel che rimaneva in frigo ai suoi fratelli.  
Rebecca infilò le mani in tasca e iniziò a camminare.- Forse tu non ne hai, Richie, ma io non ho fatto colazione per raggiungerti in tempo.- Si voltò a guardarlo mentre il ragazzo l'affiancava.  
Lui rifuggí i suoi occhi, studiando con attenzione la gramigna che era cresciuta selvatica e incurante tra le crepe del marciapiede.  
Quella piantina era come Rebecca, pensò. Ostinata e diffidente, ma fin troppo facile da strappare via e ferire.  
Aveva avuto prova varie volte di quanto fragile e tenero fosse il suo cuore, per quanto lei tentasse di non darlo a vedere. Era stata quella dolcezza gelosamente nascosta a farlo innamorare.  
Forse, si disse, se non fosse stato tanto distratto - ma da cosa, poi? - si sarebbe accorto che gli occhi di Rebecca brillavano ancora quando lo guardava, e che la sua voce lasciava trasparire una timida felicità quando gli rivolgeva la parola. Forse aveva smesso di notare tutti quei dettagli, arrivando a pensare che lei non lo amasse piú.  
Arrivati al Moondance Rebecca aprí la porta del locale da sola, precedendo Richie all'interno. Il ragazzo rimase interdetto, ma ricordò quasi con un sorriso che Rebecca non gli aveva mai permesso di aprirle la porta o offrirle una cena. Avrebbe voluto farlo, perché era quello che suo padre gli aveva insegnato prima di perdere la testa e scappare di casa come un ladro, ma forse era meglio cosí: la galanteria non rientrava tra le sue migliori qualità.  
Seguí la giovane all'interno e prese posto di fronte a lei ad un tavolino accanto alla vetrata.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma Rebecca nascose subito il viso dietro il menú, immersa nella lettura.  
La camerirera non tardò ad arrivare, con un grazioso grembiule bianco e un blocchetto in mano, pronta a prendere la comanda.  
Becca posò il menú sul tavolo e ordinò con soddisfazione waffles affogati nello sciroppo al cioccolato e un frappé.  
-E dei pancakes.- Aggiunse poi, lanciando un'occhiata al viso sorpreso di Richie.- Con mirtilli e panna.-  
La cameriera si allontanò annuendo, e il ragazzo impiegò qualche istante per riprendersi dallo stupore e sussurrare a Rebecca:- Ti avevo detto che...-  
-So cos'hai detto.- Lo interruppe lei, e prese una delle mani che il ragazzo aveva poggiato sul tavolo.- Ma il tuo stomaco non ha fatto altro che brontolare per tutto il tragitto.-  
Richie avvampò e per riflesso portò la mano libera al naso, per sistemare gli occhiali che ormai non portava piú.  
-Grazie.- Mormorò, e la ragazza intrecciò le dita con le sue.  
-Se sei al verde posso pagare io.- Gli disse con naturalezza, e Richie la guardò negli occhi, scorgendovi la scintilla di bontà che gli era tanto mancata.  
Se chiunque altro gli avesse rivolto parole del genere, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito umiliato o offeso, ma Becca sapeva che Richie si toglieva il cibo dalla bocca per darlo ai suoi fratelli, e che spesso digiunava.  
"Sei troppo magro" gli diceva di tanto in tanto, sfiorandogli le coste e stringendolo a sé.  
Se si era mai offerta di pagargli un pasto, era stato per amore. Solo per amore.  
Richie sentí che il cuore gli tremava.  
Rebecca lo amava ancora?  
E lui, l'amava ancora?  
Solo qualche ora prima aveva detto a Eddie che non voleva saperne piú nulla, che i suoi sentimenti si erano spenti, ma forse aveva risposto cosí per autodifesa, perché si era convinto di non amarla piú in risposta alle sue mancanze.  
Ma se Rebecca lo guardava in quel modo, non era sicuro di cosa provava.  
Tornò a sfiorarlo il pensiero che lei lo tradisse, e si irrigidí.  
No, lei non era il tipo da fare cose del genere. Eppure il dubbio continuava a tormentarlo.  
-Tranquilla, posso pagare.- Le rispose, sottraendo la mano alla sua presa.  
Rebecca rimase per alcuni istanti a fissarlo, come se la durezza nel suo tono fosse inaspettata.  
Poi annuí piano e tolse la mano dal tavolo, posandola sulle ginocchia, e abbassò lo sguardo in un modo che fece comprendere a Richie che tra loro era di nuovo calato il gelo.


	7. Attesa

Eddie sprofondò in una delle scomode sedie di plastica in sala d'attesa dopo aver misurato il perimetro della stanza a passi frenetici per piú di un'ora.  
Si appoggiò al duro schienale della seduta e iniziò a strapparsi le pellicine, inorridendo al pensiero dei germi che potevano penetrare nelle piccole ferite ma allo stesso tempo incapace di fermarsi.  
Sua madre riposava in una delle camere del corridoio, le avevano riempito il corpo di fili e tubature, come il supereroe mutante in uno dei fumetti che gli aveva prestato Richie.  
E come suo padre, nel periodo in cui la malattia l'aveva divorato.  
Eddie non credeva avrebbe mai rivisto una scena del genere - non avrebbe mai voluto - e il dolore che ne provava era innegabile.  
I medici gli avevano detto, con sua grande insistenza, che sua madre aveva avuto un attacco di cuore a causa del costante stato ansioso in cui versava e, soprattutto, per via della sua obesità.  
Se non avesse cambiato stile di vita i problemi cardiaci si sarebbero ripresentati e ci sarebbero state poche probabilità di salvarla una seconda volta.  
Quelle parole continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa mentre strappava l'ennesima pellicina con i denti, e il taglietto prese a sanguinare.  
Eddie imprecò e leccò la ferita per disinfettarla; il sapore del sangue rese ancora piú acre la sua bocca esacerbata dal responso dei medici.  
 _É tutta colpa mia_ , pensò.  
Se non le avesse mentito, se non le avesse urlato contro e rivolto parole tanto dure, forse niente di tutto quello sarebbe accaduto.  
Avrebbe trascorso una tranquilla domenica mattina, si sarebbe svegliato alle dieci, perché di domenica gli era concesso alzarsi piú tardi, e sarebbe sceso a consumare la colazione che sua madre aveva preparato per lui.  
Si chiese se ci sarebbero piú stati giorni normali come quelli che aveva vissuto fino ad allora.  
Gli mancò il respiro, e infilò una mano in tasca per afferrare l'inalatore. Vi strinse attorno le dita senza estrarlo, traendo forza nella sua concreta presenza.  
Inspirò ed espirò lentamente, e quando il bruciore che sentiva ai polmoni si affievolí, la sua mente fu abbastanza libera dal dolore fisico per concedergli di provarne uno ancora piú interiore e profondo.  
Sommerso dal senso di colpa e dalla paura inizió a piangere silenziosamente, le lacrime scendevano a bagnargli le guance, il collo, l'orlo della maglietta.  
Senza sapere bene cosa stesse facendo si alzò, traballando per la mancanza di sonno ed energia, e raggiunse il telefono appeso al muro in un angolo della sala.  
Sollevò la cornetta e compose il numero, guardando distrattamente l'orologio lí vicino; era quasi mezzogiorno, Richie doveva essersi svegliato da un po'.  
Avvicinò il ricevitore all'orecchio, aspettando che qualcuno in casa Tozier rispondesse.  
Passarono diversi istanti prima che il telefono smettesse di squillare, e Eddie udí la voce di Richie dire:-Pronto?-  
Il ragazzino sentí un tuffo al cuore, e le parole gli mancarono. Asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano libera.  
-Pronto?- Ripeté ancora il ragazzo all'altro capo del telefono.  
-R-Rich...- Riuscí a balbettare Eddie, e appoggiò una spalla al muro per sorreggersi, come se quella emissione di fiato gli fosse costata un'indicibile fatica.  
-Eds!- Escalmò allora Richie, e nel suo tono Eddie percepí una preoccupazione tale da fargli girare la testa.- É successo qualcosa?-  
Eddie si morse un labbro, ingoiando le lacrime salate che continuavano a scorrergli fin dentro la bocca.  
Non sapeva come spiegargli che era in ospedale, che sua madre aveva appena avuto un infarto.  
Non riusciva neppure a pronunciare quella parola.  
-Eds.- Chiamò ancora Richie, e poi: -Eddie, perché non parli?-  
Il ragazzo non rispose. Abbandonò il capo contro il muro e riattaccò.

Eddie ritornò a casa alcune ore dopo per prendere un cambio d'abiti per sua madre e altre cose che le sarebbero tornate utili per la permanenza in ospedale.  
Si bloccò a pochi passi dall'abitazione, immobile sul selciato, mentre metteva a fuoco l'immagine di Richie seduto sugli scalini del portico.  
Questi, nel vederlo, si alzò con un'espressione che Eddie riuscí a decifrare anche da lontano: un misto tra sorpresa e sollievo.  
Il ragazzino prese un profondo respiro prima di proseguire, e quando fu a portata di mano, Richie lo afferrò per le braccia e lo strinse a sé.  
-Cazzo Eds, mi hai fatto preoccupare.-  
Gli disse affondando le dita nelle pieghe della sua maglietta.  
Eddie impiegò alcuni istanti per capire cosa stesse accadendo, ancora intontito per la stanchezza e lo shock, e sollevò le braccia per stringere la vita di Richie con lentezza.  
-Mi dispiace.- Mormorò, posando il capo sulla sua spalla, annegando nel suo odore di gomme alla menta e sapone sottomarca.- Da quanto tempo sei qui?-  
Richie ridacchiò, e la sua risata vibrò anche nel petto di Eddie.- Da quando mi hai attaccato il telefono in faccia.-  
Fece un passo indietro per guardarlo negli occhi, ma continuò a tenere le mani sulle sue spalle.- Cos'é successo?-  
Eddie si concesse qualche secondo per crogiolarsi nel pensiero che l'amico fosse rimasto quattro ore seduto sotto il portico di casa sua ad aspettare che tornasse. Poi il cuore fu nuovamente schiacciato da un macigno all'idea di tutto quello che era accaduto.  
Doveva essersi rabbuiato, perché gli occhi di Richie lo stavano scrutando con rinnovata preoccupazione.  
-Mia madre é in ospedale.- Confessò Eddie, e la presa dell'altro sulle sue spalle si fece d'acciaio.- Ha avuto un infarto. Stamattina.-  
-Gesú...- Fu tutto quello che Richie disse prima di tirarlo nuovamente a sé in un abbraccio. Posò una mano sulla nuca di Eddie, accarezzandogli i capelli scompigliati.- Cazzo, Eds. Mi dispiace da morire.- Sussurrò poco dopo nel suo orecchio, mentre Eddie si lasciava cullare.  
Dopo tutto il tempo trascorso in quel grigio ospedale, in piedi in corridoi deserti e accasciato su sedie fatte apposta per essere scomode, essere tra le braccia di Richie gli parve quasi un miracolo. Si lasciò andare sul suo petto, e ascoltò i battiti accelerati del suo cuore, infilando il naso tra le pieghe della sua maglietta di cotone.  
-Posso fare qualcosa per te?- Chiese improvvisamente Richie, districando i nodi nei suoi capelli con le dita affusolate e gentili.-Qualsiasi cosa, Eds.-  
Eddie scosse piano il capo.- Non credo ci sia molto da fare.-  
-Permettimi almeno di starti vicino.- Insistette Richie, deciso.  
Il ragazzino sospirò, desiderando ardentemente di avere davanti un muro contro cui sbattere la testa. -Mia madre ti odia, Richie.- Quelle parole gli uscirono come un rantolo strozzato.- Se ti vedesse...-   
_Le verrebbe un infarto_ , pensò, e quasi rise, ma non c'era nulla da ridere.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto poter rimanere con Richie senza preoccuparsi di quel che avrebbe detto o fatto sua madre. Rifiutarlo era come strapparsi la pelle brano a brano.  
L'amico si allontanò e lo fissò con i suoi occhi grandi e schietti.- Rimarrò fuori dall'ospedale.- Ribatté.- Porterò anche gli altri con me.-  
-Rich...-  
-Non puoi chiederci di lasciarti solo in un momento del genere!- Richie parlò con ardore, il volto arrossato.- Quando dimetteranno tua madre?-  
Il ragazzino fece un gesto vago.- Non lo so. I medici hanno deciso di operarla domani mattina. Potrebbe volerci un mese.-  
-Ci saremo, Eds.- Asserí allora l'altro, posandogli una mano sul viso.  
Eddie pensò che se Richie l'avesse toccato sempre cosí, avrebbe potuto dimenticare tutti i suoi mali.


	8. Fantasmi

La signora Kaspbrak non aveva sempre odiato Richie in maniera tanto viscerale, pensò Eddie mentre sistemava nel piccolo armadio gli indumenti che aveva portato da casa per lei.  
Aveva sempre fatto terribili commenti sulla sua famiglia, sui vizi di suo padre - il gioco e l'alcol - e sulla depressione di sua madre. Un giorno, mentre parlava con una vicina al supermercato, aveva detto che il signore e la signora Tozier si erano accoppiati come conigli mettendo al mondo piú creature di quante potessero sfamarne con il misero stipendio di lui.  
Non si era mai risparmiata dal dire che Richie avrebbe ereditato i tratti peggiori di entrambi - e chissà cosa ne sarebbe stato dei suoi fratelli piú piccoli, cosí innocenti ed esposti alla depravazione.  
Ma non aveva mai rivolto a Eddie piú di qualche lamentela, sapendo che lo frequentava.  
Le sue preoccupazioni si erano trasformate in divieti assoluti un giorno d'estate di quattro anni prima.  
Bill aveva convinto tutti ad entrare in una vecchia casa abbandonata e pericolante, poco fuori Derry.  
Voleva scrivere una storia di fantasmi, e aveva ben pensato di trovare spunti entusiasmanti in quella catapecchia.  
Eddie aveva impiegato un po' a farsi convincere, spaventato non solo dalla sporcizia e dalla polvere che avrebbe potuto scatenargli un attacco di asma, ma anche dall'idea di ritrovarsi a tu per tu con qualche creatura venuta dall'oltretomba.  
Bill l'aveva pregato e scongiurato, mettendosi addirittura in ginocchio - non senza suscitare una sconceria da parte di Richie, che disse a Bill che già che c'era poteva fargli un pompino.  
Alla fine Eddie aveva ceduto, prendendo l'ingresso in quella casa come una sfida personale per il superamento delle sue paure.  
Si era tenuto stretto al braccio di Stan, impaurito quanto lui, ed era filato tutto liscio per un po', fin quando le assi di legno del pavimento consunto non avevano ceduto, sprofondando Eddie al piano di sotto. Stan si era salvato per una questione di centimetri.  
Affacciandosi dal buco che si era creato nel pavimento, i Perdenti avevano visto Eddie riverso al suolo, con il braccio sinistro piegato sotto il corpo, svenuto per il dolore, in mezzo alla polvere e ai calcinacci.  
In ospedale la signora Kaspbrak si era scagliata con tale violenza contro il figlio che Richie ne aveva avuto compassione, arrivando a dichiararsi colpevole del fatto davanti a lei.  
Da quel giorno a Eddie non era stato piú concesso vederlo.  
Il ragazzino chiuse le ante cigolanti del vecchio armadio, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe pensato sua madre se avesse saputo che non le aveva mai ubbidito, che Richie aveva continuato a riempire e colorare i suoi giorni con i suoi grandi occhi sinceri e le sue battute fuori luogo.  
Sarebbe probabilmente inorridita se avesse appreso che Richie l'aveva riaccompagnato in ospedale, aiutandolo a portare il pesante borsone stracolmo dei suoi abiti extralarge e dei suoi effetti personali, e che l'aveva salutato all'ingresso, dicendogli di telefonargli a qualsiasi ora della notte e del giorno se avesse avuto bisogno di lui.  
Eddie strinse al cuore quelle parole come avrebbe fatto se Richie avesse poggiato la testa sul suo petto, e si voltò verso sua madre, sdraiata nell'ampio letto accanto alla porta della stanza.  
Si accorse con stupore che aveva riaperto gli occhi, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Le si avvicinò a passo svelto e le prese una mano.  
-Come ti senti, Ma'?-  
La donna sbatté piano le palpebre, la voce roca per le ore trascorse a dormire.-Meglio, Eddie.-  
Il ragazzino la rese immediatamente partecipe di tutto ciò che avevano detto i medici, senza tralasciare il minimo dettaglio. Alla notizia che l'avrebbero operata l'indomani, aggrottò le sopracciglia e, se possibile, divenne ancora piú pallida di quanto già l'avessero resa il dolore e lo sforzo.  
-Starai bene, Ma'.- La confortò Eddie, stringendole di piú la mano.- Rimarrò qui con te stanotte, e anche domani.-  
La donna non lo guardò, ancora accigliata.  
Eddie contò fino a dieci e si morse piú volte l'interno delle guance prima di dire:-Per quanto riguarda quel che é successo...-  
-Non voglio piú parlarne, Eddie.- Lo interruppe lei, posandogli addosso due occhi duri e scuri come l'onice. - Non accadrà piú nulla del genere.-  
Il ragazzino chinò il capo, nascondendole la sua espressione affranta, e si limitò a mormorare: - Come vuoi tu, Ma'.-

Il mattino seguente Eddie fu svegliato da un gran trambusto.  
Si rizzò a sedere sulla poltrona che gli aveva fatto da ostico giaciglio per tutta la nottata, stiracchiando gli arti doloranti.  
Attorno a lui un team di infermieri trafficava con dei medicinali e una barella, comunicando ad alta voce.  
Senza troppe cerimonie gli ordinarono di uscire mentre preparavano sua madre per l'intervento.  
Eddie, ancora intontito, spalancò gli occhi di colpo realizzando quel che stava per accadere, e si avvicinò al letto per dare un bacio sulla fronte a sua madre prima di andarsene.  
Un infermiere chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e la riaprí dopo un buon quarto d'ora, lasciando passare i colleghi che spingevano sua madre in barella attraverso il corridoio.  
Eddie si lasciò cadere su una delle sedie in sala d'aspetto, ad un atrio di distanza dalla sala operatoria.  
Attorno a lui regnava un silenzio tombale, che favorí maggiormente il chiasso che il ragazzino aveva in testa: cosa le stavano facendo? Poteva fidarsi dei dottori? Le avrebbero aperto il cuore in due come una mela? Quante probabilità c'erano che l'intervento riuscisse?  
Eddie si dondolò sulla sedia fissando il pavimento, il petto stritolato da mani invisibili che non allentavano la presa neppure per farlo respirare.  
Avrebbe voluto che la parete di fronte a lui fosse stata invisibile, per poter vedere cosa accadeva all'interno della sala operatoria.  
Cercò di immaginare con che faccia il chirurgo gli avrebbe detto che sua madre era morta. Gliel'avrebbe comunicato con l'indifferenza tipica dei medici, o gli avrebbe sorriso con pietà?   
Probabilmente non avrebbe fatto differenza.  
Una voce alle sue spalle lo costrinse a ritornare alla realtà, e il ragazzino si voltò di scatto verso il suono.  
-Eddie!- Lo chiamò ancora Beverly, correndogli incontro.  
Lui si alzò e la accolse mentre la ragazza gli si tuffava tra le braccia, le mani tra i suoi corti capelli castani.  
Poi nel suo campo visivo entrarono tutti gli altri Perdenti: Richie gli sorrideva da lontano, Ben alzò una mano in cenno di saluto, Bill gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, Mike e Stan si strinsero a lui assieme a Beverly, e il ragazzino per poco non cadde all'indietro.  
Dopo poco gli si riunirono tutti attorno, e Eddie dovette trattenere le lacrime.- Sono felice di vedervi.- Disse, la voce spezzata.  
Improvvisamente sentiva la mente sgombra, e il cuore gli batteva forte per la gioia.  
Quando aveva telefonato a Richie, la sera prima, per chiedergli di avvisare anche gli altri della situazione, gli era sembrata una pessima idea.  
Aveva pensato che probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio rimanere da solo, che troppa gente attorno non avrebbe fatto altro che amplificare i suoi tormenti e il suo mal di testa.  
Per fortuna non si era dato ascolto.  
Beverly allungò una mano candida verso il suo volto, posandola con tenerezza sulla sua guancia.- Anche noi, Eddie.-  
-Avresti dovuto avvertirci prima.- Constató Bill, seppur con un sorriso.  
Il ragazzino scosse il capo.- Lo so, é che...- Prese un profondo respiro.- non sapevo come dirvelo. Richie l'ha scoperto solo perché si é appostato per ore davanti casa mia.-  
Stanley fece una smorfia e si voltò verso la Boccaccia dietro di lui.- Sei inquietante, Rich.-  
Questi si strinse nelle spalle mentre tutti ridacchiavano. Non disse che Eddie l'aveva fatto spaventare a morte, non c'era bisogno che gli altri lo sapessero.  
-Da quanto é lí dentro?- Chiese Mike facendo un cenno col mento alla porta della sala operatoria.  
-Forse una mezz'ora.- Rispose Eddie.  
-Rimarremo con te per tutto il tempo che servirà.- Lo rassicurò Ben posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendo forte.  
Eddie annuí, gli occhi lucidi e il cuore a mille.- Grazie.- Sussurrò.  
I Perdenti gli sorrisero.


	9. Pat

L'intervento durò piú del previsto, e il chirurgo uscí dalla sala operatoria a passo lento, con gli occhi piccoli per la stanchezza.  
Nel vederlo, Eddie si alzó dalla sedia, seguito immediatamente dai suoi amici, che gli si strinsero attorno mentre il dottore si avvicinava.  
Beverly gli prese una mano, e Eddie ricambiò con forza, le dita serrate attorno alle sue in una morsa agitata e ferrea.  
-É andato tutto bene.- Comunicò il chirurgo, e i Perdenti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.  
Eddie sentí che le ginocchia gli cedevano quasi, l'adrenalina che l'aveva tenuto in piedi fino a quel momento si era dissolta, lasciandolo stremato.  
Ringraziò il dottore e si allontanò dagli amici per dare un'occhiata a sua madre, che ancora anestetizzata veniva ricondotta nella sua stanza su una barella.  
Nella sua testa riecheggiavano le parole del medico.  
 _É_ _andato tutto bene_. _Tutto bene._  
Stranamente, non gli erano di alcun conforto.  
I pensieri che susseguirono quella realizzazione lo fecero sentire disgustosamente egoista, ma non poté fare a meno di riflettere sul fatto che da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto occuparsi costantemente di sua madre.  
Come avrebbe fatto con la scuola? Era al quarto anno, doveva diplomarsi. Avrebbe trovato il tempo per studiare e il coraggio per mancare di casa ore e ore ogni giorno, senza potersi assicurare in alcun modo che lei stesse bene?  
E se le fosse accaduto qualcosa mentre non c'era?  
Sarebbe piú stato in grado di dedicarsi a sé stesso, di uscire con i suoi amici?  
Pensò alle battaglie che aveva dovuto combattere fino a quel giorno per poter mettere piede fuori casa. Non avrebbe piú potuto dare tali ansie e preoccupazioni a sua madre senza farle irreparabilmente del male fisico. E se durante un litigio le fosse venuto un altro infarto? Se ogni agitazione l'avesse condotta pian piano alla morte, e tutto questo a causa sua?  
Si sentí sprofondare, e neppure la mano di Richie sulla sua spalla serví a calmarlo.  
-Eds.- Lo chiamò il ragazzo, e Eddie non si voltò neppure a guardarlo.- Ti senti bene?-  
 _Devi essere forte, Eddie._  
Il ragazzino prese un rapido respiro.  
-Sí, non preoccuparti.-  
Richie lasciò cadere la mano.- Bene. C'é tua zia, vorrebbe salutarti.-  
Eddie spalancò gli occhi, il cuore in gola.  
Si girò in direzione di Richie, intravedendo una figura di donna circondata dagli altri Perdenti, che le stringevano la mano sorridendo.  
-Zia Pat!- Esclamò Eddie, correndole incontro.  
Il capannello di ragazzi si allargò per lasciarlo passare, e il ragazzino si fermò ad un metro da lei, mentre la donna rimase immobile a guardarlo, le labbra dischiuse per la felicità e la sorpresa. I suoi profondi occhi celesti si riempirono di lacrime.  
-Oh, Edward.- Mormorò, per poi allungare verso di lui due magre e bianche braccia, stringendoselo al petto.- Mi sei mancato cosí tanto.- Mormorò, mentre Eddie le si avvinghiava, la testa nascosta tra i suoi voluminosi capelli biondi.  
L'odore della donna era lo stesso che riempiva i suoi piú felici ricordi d'infanzia: un rarissimo miscuglio di erbe aromatiche che aveva acquistato durante uno dei suoi viaggi in India.  
-Avrei voluto raggiungerti prima, ma hanno bloccato tutti i voli in partenza dalla Florida per il maltempo.- La zia si distaccò, continuando a tenere le dita nodose strette sulle sue braccia, come se non potesse credere di starlo toccando.- Come sei cresciuto!- Disse, la voce tremante d'emozione.  
-E tu non sei invecchiata.- Rispose Eddie, concentrandosi sui bei tratti del suo volto, il sorriso gentile e il colorito roseo.   
-Sei il solito adulatore.- Scherzò Pat, poi gli posò una mano sul viso, e sul suo volto si formarono piccole rughe di espressione mentre il riso lasciava spazio all'angustia.- Mi dispiace doverci rincontrare in circostanze del genere.-  
-Non importa.- Ribatté Eddie, guardandola con tristezza.- Pensavo che non ti avrei piú rivista.-  
-Edward.- La donna lo fissò con due penetranti occhi ammonitori.- Non avrei mai potuto passare un'intera vita lontana dal mio unico e adorato nipote. Non importa quel che é accaduto anni fa con tua madre.- La mano che aveva posato sul suo viso si schiuse per fargli una carezza.- Tu sei molto piú importante.-  
Eddie annuí piano, fidandosi delle sue parole.   
Era talmente felice da non riuscire a spiccicare parola, ma a sua zia non era mai mancato il dono della chiacchiera.  
-Perché non torni a casa?- Gli chiese.- Resto io con tua madre.-  
-No.- Replicò Eddie con veemenza.- No, devo essere qui quando si sveglierà. Deve sapere che ci sono, che non l'ho abbandonata.-  
Pat si chinó su di lui, abbassando la voce perché i ragazzi attorno a loro non potessero sentire.- Che cosa é successo esattamente, Eddie?-  
Lui fece un gesto vago.- É una lunga storia.- Rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo.- Te la racconterò un'altra volta.-  
Poi tornó a puntare gli occhi su di lei, sgranandoli appena, preso da un'improvvisa realizzazione.- Ma chi ti ha detto di venire?-  
-Oh!- Pat si guardò attorno per un istante, indicando poi una figura alle spalle di Eddie.  
Il ragazzino si voltò, incontrando due occhi scuri che gli ammiccavano sornioni.  
-É stato Richie.-


	10. Amici

Eddie ritornò a casa un paio di giorni dopo l'intervento, quasi spinto a forza dalla zia.  
L'idea di lasciare sole nella stessa stanza sua madre e Pat non lo allettava: non erano mai andate troppo d'accordo, e da quando avevano discusso pesantemente sull'educazione oppressiva di sua madre, cui la zia era contraria, si era scatenata una sorta di guerra fredda.  
Pat era partita per un altro viaggio in terre misteriose, stanca di veder soffrire Eddie senza poter far nulla per cambiare le cose.  
Un Eddie piú piccolo e spaventato aveva detestato sua zia in quel momento, ma con gli anni era arrivato a comprendere il suo gesto, e il rancore si era trasformato in un'atroce mancanza.  
Il ragazzino si fermò davanti alla porta d'ingresso dopo aver salito con lentezza gli scalini del portico.  
Infilò la chiave nella toppa, soppesando il metallo tra le mani.  
Non c'era stato giorno in cui, tornando a casa, non avesse trovato sua madre seduta ad aspettarlo in salotto, distratta dalla tv.  
Entrare e trovare solo oscurità e silenzio sarebbe stata una novità.  
Girò la chiave e spalancò la porta.  
E rimase immobile sull'uscio, interdetto dalla vista che gli si apriva davanti.  
Bev, davanti a lui, stava lavando con rapidità il parquet del salotto, mentre Bill e Mike spolveravano i mobili canticchiando _I want to break free_ dei Queen.   
- _God knows I want to break free!_ \- Si aggiunse al coro Richie uscendo dalla cucina con stracci e detersivi in mano.  
Eddie quasi urlò per lo spavento quando vide Ben raddrizzare un quadro a pochi passi dal suo volto, sul muro adiacente la porta d'ingresso.  
-Cosa ci fate qui?- Strepitò.  
I Perdenti si immobilizzarono all'unisono, come ingranaggi rotti, e alzarono lo sguardo su di lui.  
-Eddie!- Lo salutò Mike.- Tua zia ci ha detto che saresti tornato a casa oggi.-  
-Abbiamo pensato di dare una mano.- Aggiunse Ben allontanandosi dal quadro per guardarlo.  
-Abbiamo usato la chiave sotto lo zerbino per entrare.- Disse Beverly, mentre strizzava la pezza nel secchio accanto al divano.  
Richie sollevò una mano.- Sono stato io a dirgli di prenderla.-  
-Abbiamo pulito tutta la casa.- Disse Bill.- Cosí potrai riposarti.-  
-E ci sono le lasagne in forno.- Stan indicò la cucina, da cui era appena uscito.  
Eddie non si mosse.  
Batté le palpebre una, due, tre volte, preda dell'incredulità piú profonda.  
Non si era mai commosso in vita sua quanto in quegli ultimi giorni.  
I suoi amici avevano davvero fatto tutto quello per lui?  
Bill gli si avvicinò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla con molta lentezza, come si stendono piano le dita verso una farfalla per paura di farla volar via.  
-É tutto a posto, Eddie.-   
Il ragazzino premette forte le dita sugli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di scendere.- Grazie.- Mormorò.  
Non vedeva il viso di Beverly, ma era sicuro che lei stesse sorridendo, con la sua solita dolcezza, mentre gli rispondeva:- Ti vogliamo bene, Eddie.-  
 _Lo so_ , pensò. _Non l'ho mai saputo tanto quanto in questo momento_.

I Perdenti rimasero anche per cena - avevano preparato una quantità di lasagne sufficiente a sfamare un esercito.  
Furono ore spensierate: i ragazzi distrassero Eddie in ogni modo, tra chiacchiere e risate.  
Ben raccontò del giorno in cui Eddie aveva fatto il diavolo a quattro per una valutazione scorretta, spuntandola con il piú inflessibile dei loro insegnanti.  
Richie rovesciò il bicchiere dell'acqua sul tavolo bagnado il pavimento e suscitando l'ira di Stan, che l'aveva appena lavato.  
Mentre i due battibeccavano, gli altri non fecero che ridere per tutto il tempo, e persino Eddie si sentí piú leggero.  
Per un po', non pensò a sua madre e al senso di colpa che lo divorava.  
Fece il bis di lasagne mentre i suoi amici sparecchiavano e lavavano i piatti: avrebbe voluto aiutare almeno in quello, ma Mike gli aveva poggiato le mani sulle spalle, invitandolo a rimanere seduto e finire la cena in pace.  
Realizzando che i Perdenti avrebbero lasciato la casa da un momento all'altro, il ragazzino s'intristí, e mangiò in silenzio.  
Li accompagnò alla porta, aprendola mentre indossavano le giacche - era quasi settembre, e di sera l'aria era troppo fresca per girare in mezze  
maniche.  
Rivolse loro un sorriso stanco e tirato mentre lo salutavano - chi con una pacca sulla spalla, chi ricambiando il sorriso - e uscivano di casa, portando le loro voci e risate via con sé.  
Richie fu l'ultimo ad avvicinarglisi, e Eddie notó che teneva ancora la giacca di jeans tra le mani.  
-Posso restare qui, stanotte.- Gli disse, abbassando gli occhi su di lui.  
L'altro rimase quasi a bocca aperta.  
-Non voglio che ti disturbi...- Gli rispose, suo malgrado, perché avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli di rimanere, che dormire solo in quella grande casa lo terrorizzava, che in notti come quella l'assenza di suo padre risuonava per le stanze come un urlo, che...  
-Eddie, resto.- Replicò Richie con decisione, posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
Il ragazzino non aggiunse altro, chiuse la porta e seguí con lo sguardo Richie mentre posava la giacca sullo schienale della poltrona.


	11. Tremore

Eddie infilò lo spazzolino in bocca e iniziò a lavarsi i denti, cercando di non pensare al fatto che Richie fosse chino sul lavabo accanto a lui, con la bocca piena di dentifricio e schiuma.  
Com'era possibile che riuscisse a fare un tale casino anche lavandosi i denti? E soprattutto, perché aveva portato il suo spazzolino con sé? Aveva avuto in programma sin dall'inizio di rimanere a dormire da lui?  
Eddie sputò e si sciacquò piú volte la bocca in silenzio, meditando su quel dettaglio.  
Aveva dormito con gli altri Perdenti - sua madre non aveva mai fatto troppe storie se si trattava di invitare per la notte Bill, o Stan - ma mai con Richie.  
La cosa lo sconvolgeva al punto che quasi dimenticò di usare il colluttorio.  
 _Quasi_.  
Tra un gargarismo e l'altro, passò la bottiglietta anche a Richie.  
I due ragazzi incrociarono i loro sguardi riflessi nello specchio mentre il colluttorio gorgogliava nelle loro gole, e Richie per poco non sputò tutto, preso da un attacco di risa.  
Nel vederlo cosí tranquillo e sorridente, lo spirito di Eddie si alleggerí.  
Il ragazzino lo accompagnò in camera propria, chiudendo bene la porta alle loro spalle. Non c'era nessuno in casa, ma sentiva comunque il bisogno di privacy, come se stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Aprí le ante dell'armadio, accanto alla porta, e tirò fuori una maglietta e dei pantaloni del pigiama, lanciandoli a Richie.  
Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali e iniziò a spogliarsi senza troppe cerimonie, rivelando due gambe sottili e olivastre, ancora abbronzate dai mesi di vacanza.  
Eddie avvampò, quasi portandosi una mano alla bocca, come se stesse assistendo alla peggiore delle indecenze.  
Avrebbe dovuto voltarsi? No, erano entrambi ragazzi, sarebbe sembrato strano.  
 _Hai visto Richie in costume mille volte!_   
Ma quella volta non era come tutte le altre. Non c'era mai stato un ragazzo mezzo nudo nella sua stanza, ad un passo dal suo letto, con la pelle illuminata dalla luce della luna che filtrava alle sue spalle, grandi occhi neri e ricci scurissimi e arruffati.  
Richie improvvisamente sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, la fronte corrugata.  
Che si fosse accorto del modo in cui lo stava osservando? Che avesse sentito quanto forte gli batteva il cuore?  
-Eds.- Disse, e gli occhi del ragazzino scesero sul suo torace nudo, e poi sulla maglietta che Richie stringeva tra le dita affusolate.- Devo chiederti una cosa.-   
Eddie deglutí a vuoto.- Tutto quello che vuoi.- Rispose di getto, per poi mordersi la lingua.  
Che risposta del cavolo era?  
-Sei arrabbiato con me?- Chiese Richie, ormai vestito di tutto punto.  
L'altro rimase a bocca aperta a guardarlo.- Arrabbiato? Perché dovrei esserlo?-  
L'amico si strinse nelle spalle quasi a fatica; la maglietta che Eddie gli aveva dato gli stava stretta.- Ci sono innumerevoli motivi.- Disse.- Perché ho telefonato a tua zia senza chiedertelo...-  
-Ma io sono felice che tu l'abbia fatto!-  
-...perché mi sono intrufolato in casa tua assieme agli altri usando le chiavi che mi avevi chiaramente detto di non prendere...-  
-É stato un bel gesto, Rich, non me ne importa delle chiavi.-  
-...oppure perché ti ho detto io di mentire a tua madre, e se adesso lei sta male é anche colpa mia.-  
Eddie non si diede neppure il tempo di riflettere. Si mosse verso Richie e gli afferrò le braccia con foga.- Non é assolutamente vero!- Disse, con una voce talmente stridula che l'altro strizzò gli occhi.- É stata una mia scelta quella di mentire.- Aggiunse, tranquillizzandosi.- Solo e soltanto mia. Tu non c'entri. Non darti colpe che non hai.-   
_Soffri già abbastanza per la tua, di vita,_ pensò, ma non lo disse.  
Richie strinse le braccia di Eddie a sua volta.- Se vuoi metterla cosí, la colpa non é nemmeno tua! Non potevi fare altrimenti!-  
Il ragazzino scosse la testa.- É diverso. Ho messo a repentaglio la vita di mia madre per un concerto.-  
-Non potevi saperlo!-   
-Non avrei dovuto farlo e basta.- Ribatté Eddie.  
Sul volto di Richie comparve una smorfia simile ad un ghigno amaro.- Come se fosse la prima volta che le menti.- Lasciò andare le braccia di Eddie e si allontanò.- Non potevi immaginare che, tra tutte le volte, questa fosse...-  
-Mortale?- Completò Eddie con sofferenza.- Non ho scuse, Rich. Mentire é sbagliato in ogni caso, qualsiasi siano le conseguenze, bugia bianca o meno.-  
Richie serrò la mandibola.- Se solo tua madre non fosse cosí...- Non terminò la frase per paura di offendere Eddie, e l'insulto rimase sospeso tra loro.  
Il ragazzino sospirò.- Da ora in poi le cose non potranno che peggiorare.- Sedette sul materasso con tale abbandono che le doghe scricchiolarono.- Qualsiasi ansia o timore potrebbe esserle fatale. Mi terrà chiuso in casa e io non potrò fare niente per impedirglielo, perché rischierei di...-  
 _Di ucciderla_ , pensò, e le lacrime gli salirono agli occhi.  
-Non dire cosí!- Richie si animò, e gli si mise di fronte a braccia conserte e con gli occhi ardenti.- Forse all'inizio le cose saranno difficili, ma col tempo tutto tornerà alla normalità.- Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo la stoffa della maglietta tra le dita. Eddie annegò in quel contatto.  
-Non ti lascerò da solo.-   
Il ragazzino alzò su di lui due occhi nocciola e speranzosi, e notò che Richie era arrossito. O forse era la luce calda della lampada sul comodino a colorare le sue guance?  
-Nessuno di noi Perdenti lo farà.- Si corresse il ragazzo, e Eddie ingoiò a fatica il groppo che aveva in gola.  
-Com'é andata con Rebecca?- Chiese, di punto in bianco, perché il cuore gli batteva troppo forte e la testa gli girava come se fosse stato ubriaco e neppure la solidità del letto bastava a calmarlo.  
Richie rimase interdetto.- Eds, non é il caso di...- Abbassò lo sguardo, poi scosse piano il capo.- non sono qui per parlare di me.-  
Eddie si strinse nelle spalle.- Non voglio piú parlare di mia madre. Anzi, adesso che mi ci fai pensare, dove sono finite le tue battute di pessimo gusto?-  
Il volto di Richie era stravolto dalla confusione.- Non mi sembrava ci fosse nulla su cui scherzare...-  
-Ho bisogno che tu sia te stesso, Richie.- Ribatté Eddie, con una sincerità che sorprese persino lui.- Per te c'é sempre da scherzare.-  
L'altro impiegò tutta la sua forza di volontà per non rimanere lí imbambolato con la bocca spalancata.  
Le persone, gli amici persino, gliene avevano sempre dette di tutti i colori: che era uno sconsiderato, che avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere la bocca chiusa, che diceva la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato.  
Mai nessuno aveva avuto bisogno di lui per quel che era.  
Le parole di Eddie gli erano piombate sul petto come un masso, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
-Sei sicuro, Eds?-  
Il ragazzino annuí, e Richie sedette accanto a lui l'attimo dopo, facendosi coraggio.  
Strinse le mani sulle ginocchia prima di dire:- L'ho vista, come mi avevi detto tu. Qualche ora dopo il concerto, a colazione.-  
L'altro annuí.- Bene. E?-  
-E non l'ho lasciata.- Ammise Richie.- Non ci sono riuscito.-  
Eddie sentí che un piccola parte del suo cuore era andata in frantumi, e rivolse gli occhi altrove, perché era sicuro che il dolore gli si leggesse in faccia.- Ti ha fatto troppa pena?- Chiese, amaro.  
-No.- Richie titubò prima di proseguire.- É solo che... forse lei mi ama ancora, Eds.-  
-E allora?- Eddie non avrebbe voluto suonare cosí duro, ma non riusciva a controllare la gelosia.- Conta solo quello che provi tu. Non puoi rimanere con lei se non la ami.-  
-Ma non so cosa provo.- Ribatté Richie, serrando la stoffa dei pantaloni al punto che le nocche gli sbiancarono.- E se l'amassi anch'io?-  
-Che cazzo, Richie!- Sbottò Eddie.- Solo qualche giorno fa hai detto che non provavi piú nulla.-  
-Magari sbagliavo!-  
-Non funziona cosí!- Lo rimbeccò Eddie, le braccia incrociate al petto.- L'amore non può andare e venire, come un interruttore.-  
Richie scosse il capo, sul suo viso c'era l'ombra di un sorriso che mandò in cortocircuito il cervello del piú piccolo.- Non pensavo che sarei stato proprio io a dirtelo, ma cazzo Eds, non ne capisci proprio nulla di relazioni.-  
Eddie si imbronciò, quasi ferito nell'orgoglio.-In ogni caso, non puoi rimanere con una che ti tradisce.-  
-Non so neppure questo.- Replicò Richie, sempre piú divertito.- Non posso lasciarla basandomi su delle supposizioni.-  
Eddie non aggiunse altro.  
Se ne rendeva conto solo in quel momento, perché tra tutto il trambusto e la preoccupazione di quegli ultimi giorni non aveva avuto modo di pensarci, ma inconsciamente il suo cuore aveva sperato per tutto quel tempo che Richie e Rebecca si fossero lasciati.  
Sapere che non era cosí - che forse lui l'amava ancora - lo riempiva di amarezza.  
Richie gli sollevò il mento con la punta delle dita, costringendolo a guardarlo, e Eddie rabbrividí per quanto i loro volti erano vicini.  
-Volevi che la lasciassi, Eds?- Gli chiese il ragazzo, con un tono di voce basso e gutturale, che Eddie non gli aveva mai sentito.- Sei geloso?- C'era una parvenza di sorriso sulle sue labbra morbide, che ben presto svaní quando anche lui si rese conto della poca distanza che li separava.  
Il cuore di Eddie tremava come attraversato da scariche elettriche.  
Il ragazzino tentò di non far fremere anche la propria voce mentre si allontanava e diceva:- Andiamo a dormire, Rich.-


	12. Gusci d'uovo

_Sei geloso?_  
Richie iniziò a sbattere le uova nella scodella con piú energia di quanto fosse necessario, stritolando la frusta.  
Ma che gli era preso? Cosa aveva sperato di ottenere dicendo una cosa del genere?  
Si era sempre divertito a prendere in giro Eddie, mostrando anche un finto interesse erotico o sentimentale nei suoi confronti, ma la notte prima non stava decisamente scherzando.  
Aveva desiderato con tutto sé stesso che Eddie fosse geloso di Becca e, ancor di piú, aveva desiderato baciarlo nel momento in cui aveva avvicinato i loro volti e sentito il respiro di Eddie sulla sua guancia.  
La cosa non lo sorprendeva troppo, e le sue mani erano ferme mentre versava del latte nella ciotola con burro fuso e uova.  
Gli erano sempre piaciute le ragazze - la prima cosa che aveva notato in Rebecca era stato il suo sedere degno di una copertina di Playboy - ma anche i ragazzi non gli erano mai stati indifferenti.  
Da piccolo pensava che Eddie fosse parecchio carino, e adesso che erano cresciuti entrambi - che _Eddie_ era cresciuto, con il suo fisico snello, gli occhi da cerbiatto e delle labbra che, _Dio_...- si era dovuto trattenere piú volte dal lanciargli occhiate poco discrete.  
Aveva smesso di concentrarsi su di lui nel momento in cui si era innamorato di Rebecca; le era stato fedele in ogni maniera umanamente possibile.  
Ma da quando i sentimenti di entrambi avevano iniziato a vacillare, la fisicità di Eddie era tornata a tormentarlo, e non si vergognava ad ammettere a sé stesso che sí, l'avrebbe baciato volentieri.  
Versò il contenuto della ciotola in una padella che aveva messo a scaldare poco prima e fissò l'impasto mentre sfrigolava.  
Al contrario di molti degli abitanti di Derry, non credeva che l'attrazione verso lo stesso sesso fosse uno dei mali del mondo.  
Aveva accettato quella parte di sé senza neppure rendersene conto, gli era venuto naturale come respirare, e non si era mai fatto troppe domande.  
Non sapeva perché gli piacessero sia le ragazze che i ragazzi - non aveva neppure mai pensato fosse possibile - ma cosa poteva farci?   
Rigirò con una spatola l'impasto, che aveva iniziato a dorarsi e riempirsi di bollicine, lasciandolo cuocere sull'altro lato.  
Ma Eddie? Eddie, cosí condizionato e imbottito delle sciocchezze bigotte che sua madre gli aveva infilato giú per la gola insieme alle pillole, cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?  
Lo avrebbe compreso, o avrebbe tentato in ogni modo di cambiarlo? Sarebbe stato digustato all'idea che volesse baciarlo?  
Impilò i pancakes bollenti su un piatto e aprí i pensili della cucina alla ricerca di un qualche tipo di sciroppo.  
Con sua grande insoddisfazione, trovò solo quello d'acero, che detestava - ma forse a Eddie sarebbe piaciuto, perciò posó la bottiglietta sul tavolo, accanto al piatto.  
Il ragazzino fece capolino dalla porta della cucina pochi istanti dopo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati.  
-Cazzo Rich, ne hai fatto di rumore.- Esordí, lanciando poi un'occhiata preoccupata ai gusci d'uovo sparsi sul ripiano della cucina.  
Intercettando il suo sguardo, Richie si affrettò ad allontanarsi dal tavolo per buttarli.  
Poi, sotto i suoi occhi vigili, si lavò meticolosamente le mani nel lavabo.  
-Ti ho preparato i pancakes.- Gli disse dandogli le spalle mentre sciacquava via il sapone.  
Eddie fece una smorfia.- Non mi piacciono.-  
Richie afferrò un canovaccio e si voltò a guardarlo con le sopracciglia sollevate, asciugandosi le mani.- Eds, le frittelle pallide che prepara tua madre _non sono_ pancakes. Anche se lei vorrebbe spacciartele come tali.-  
Posò lo strofinaccio e andò a sedersi di fronte a Eddie, riempiendosi abbondantemente il piatto.  
Il ragazzino tagliò un piccolo pezzo dal pancake che aveva messo nel suo, e lo addentò con circospezione.  
Richie sollevò un sopracciglio.- Non é radioattivo, Eds.-   
-Lo so, lo so.- Protestò l'altro, per poi masticare e deglutire.  
-Allora?-  
-Non é tanto male.-  
Nell'impeto, Richie parlò a bocca piena.- 'Fanculo, questa é l'ultima volta che ti preparo da mangiare.-  
Eddie gli fece cenno di calmarsi.- Le lasagne erano buone.- Lo incoraggiò.  
-Le ha fatte Stan!-   
-Oh.-  
Richie si avventò sul piatto di Eddie brandendo la forchetta come un'arma, e infilzò il suo pancake sbocconcellato.- Se tu non lo vuoi, lo magerò io.- E, prima che l'amico potesse fermarlo, ne fece un sol boccone.  
Le guance gli si gonfiarono come quelle di un castoro, e Eddie scoppiò a ridere.- É tutto tuo.- Gli disse.  
- _Faffanfulo._ \- Rispose Richie tra i denti.  
Inghiottí, e il suo pomo d'Adamo sobbalzò visibilmente.   
Eddie non disse nulla, prese un altro pancake dal piatto al centro del tavolo e ci versò sopra una quantità industriale di sciroppo d'acero.  
Il commento di Richie non tardò ad arrivare.- Guardalo, come rovina la mia arte!-  
-Ma quale arte, Rich. Sanno di solette per le scarpe.-  
Il ragazzo batté il palmo sul tavolo fingendo indignazione.- E io che stavo per propormi di rimanere a dormire qui anche stanotte!-  
Eddie alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui, per capire se stesse parlando sul serio.- Mi dispiace, ma avevo già deciso di andare a dormire da Bill.- Rispose con sincerità.  
-Certo che non perdi tempo!- Esclamò l'altro, gli occhi sgranati come bottoni.- Hai intenzione di scoparci tutti prima che la Signora K ritorni in circolazione?-  
Eddie rispose in tutta calma, dopo aver bevuto un sorso di latte:- Tu non sei sulla lista.-  
Richie inclinò il capo all'indietro e si portò una mano alla fronte con drammaticità da soap opera.- Cosí ferisci i miei sentimenti, _Edward_.- Biascicò, imitando una svenevole voce femminile.  
Il ragazzino trattenne una risata, nascondendo le labbra dietro al bicchiere che teneva ancora sollevato.  
Non gli piaceva ammettere quanto Richie fosse divertente: se l'avesse fatto, l'amico si sarebbe montato la testa al punto da triplicare il suo repertorio di voci e battutacce.  
-Perché, ne hai?- Replicò mellifluo.  
Richie allungó una mano sul tavolo e prese quella di Eddie.- Non potrei amarti, altrimenti.- E gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle nocche. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto come un tamburo, e tentò di dissimulare la sua agitazione con uno sguardo seducente.  
Aveva toccato Eddie in svariate occasioni, ma in quel momento posare le labbra sulla sua pelle gli fece girare la testa come se avesse mandato giú un bicchiere di vodka liscia tutto d'un fiato.  
Eddie ritrasse immediatamente la mano e la pulí con il tovagliolo che aveva piegato accanto al piatto.  
A Richie parve di riemergere da una interminabile apnea.  
-Che cazzo, Rich, hai idea di quanti germi...- Iniziò Eddie, ma l'altro non lo stava piú ascoltando, nelle orecchie sentiva solo il battito del suo cuore impazzito.  
Ricominciò a mangiare come se nulla fosse, mentre il ragazzino continuava a lamentarsi.  
Poi Eddie smise di parlare all'improvviso e si accigliò.- Cazzo, sto diventando come mia madre.- Biascicò, fissando la mano su cui l'altro aveva posato le labbra.  
-E quale sarebbe la novità?- Ribatté Richie, ammicandogli da sopra il bordo del bicchiere di spremuta che aveva sollevato. Prese un lungo sorso mentre Eddie lo guardava male, poi aggiunse:- Oggi mi vedo con gli altri. Vuoi venire anche tu?-  
Il ragazzino scosse il capo.- No, devo andare da mia madre.-  
Richie ignorò la stretta che sentí al petto al pensiero che non avrebbe trascorso il resto della giornata con lui e nascose la sua tristezza dietro un sorrisetto storto:- Portale i miei saluti.-


	13. Colpa

Eddie era rimasto seduto così tanto tempo sulla poltrona a guardare sua madre dormire che quasi non si sentiva più le gambe.  
Quella donna non aveva mai dormito così tanto in vita sua, avrebbe potuto giurarlo: non c'era stata mattina in cui non l'aveva trovata in piedi dalle sei a disinfettare l'intera casa.  
Eppure, era mezzogiorno di giovedì - era passata una settimana da quando le aveva mentito, il concerto sembrava quasi un miraggio - e lei era ancora nel pieno del sonno.  
Il ragazzino l'aveva lasciata riposare indisturbata come aveva fatto anche nei giorni precedenti, potendo solo immaginare quanto l'intera situazione l'avesse sfinita. Doveva sentirsi terribilmente debole. E poi, non aveva alcuna voglia di parlarle, quindi più tempo passava con occhi e bocca chiusi e meglio era.   
Purtroppo, però, tutto quel silenzio gli permetteva di pensare, e Eddie questo non lo voleva.  
Ogni volta che la sua mente si spostava dalla condizione di sua madre, gli tornavano in mente le labbra di Richie, così vicine alle sue la sera prima.  
Una bocca così carnosa e seducente non sarebbe dovuta appartenere ad un ragazzo. Era così sbagliato il fatto che avrebbe voluto baciarla, _morderla_ addirittura? Le labbra di Beverly, per quanto le avesse fissate dal suo angolo sul cassone del pick-up, non gli avevano fatto quell'effetto. Perché mentire? Nessuna bocca _femminile_ gli aveva mai fatto quell'effetto.  
Intrecciò le mani lasciandole penzolare annodate tra le ginocchia aperte, e lo stomaco gli si strinse in preda ad una realizzazione che lo fece sudare freddo: lui e Richie avevano dormito mano nella mano, palmo contro palmo, le dita spasmodicamente avvinghiate, come se da quel contatto fosse dipesa la loro vita intera e il loro stesso sangue avesse potuto così circolare da un corpo all'altro, da un _cuore_ all'altro.  
Fino a quel momento gli era parso di averlo solo sognato - e già la cosa l'aveva turbato - invece adesso aveva la certezza di essersi svegliato nel cuore della notte e di aver visto le loro mani unite, ma era stato talmente preda della stanchezza da risprofondare nel sonno senza potersi allontanare.   
_Ma non ti saresti allontanato neppure in piena coscienza di te_ , sussurrò una voce nella sua testa, e Eddie fu costretto a darle ragione, e ad ammettere a sé stesso che forse stava impazzendo, che quei giorni di terrore lo avevano avvicinato a Richie più di quanto fosse consentito. Se fino ad una settimana prima era stato in grado di controllare il suo corpo, i suoi desideri, adesso non ci riusciva più. Aveva represso i suoi sentimenti per anni - forse dal giorno in cui si era rotto il braccio e Richie si era lasciato sgridare da sua madre, muto come un pesce, pur di non lasciar ricadere su di lui tutta la colpa. Da quel momento non l'aveva più guardato allo stesso modo, e si era sentito sporco ogni giorno, ma in quell'ultima settimana aveva toccato il fondo. Doveva riprendere il controllo di sé, allontanarlo se fosse stato necessario. L'omosessualità era l'ultima delle cose che poteva permettersi.  
Al solo pensiero si raddrizzò sulla sedia in agitazione, come se uno spillo l'avesse punto. Era questo ciò che era diventato?   
_Gay?_  
Guardò in direzione di sua madre, la sua grossa mole che si sollevava e riabbassava al ritmo di profondi respiri, e fu quasi colto dalla nausea.  
 _Dio_ , pensò, _se lei lo sapesse..._  
La porta si spalancò all'improvviso, facendo sobbalzare Eddie e svegliare la signora Kaspbrak.  
Entrarono alcuni infermieri seguiti a ruota dalla zia Pat, che gli sorrise luminosa prima di accigliarsi.  
-Stai bene, tesoro?- Gli chiese la donna, mentre in sottofondo le voci degli infermieri informavano sua madre che dovevano prepararla per dei controlli.- Sei pallido.- Pat gli posò una mano sulla fronte per controllare se avesse la febbre, e Eddie annegò in quel tocco, lasciandosi riportare alla realtà. Socchiuse gli occhi mentre le dita di sua zia gli scorrevano piano tra i capelli già perfettamente pettinati.  
-Non mi sembra che tu abbia la febbre.- La donna si chinò su di lui con un sorriso rassicurante.- Hai fame forse? Vuoi che ti prenda qualcuna delle merendine ipercaloriche che vendono le macchinette di questo postaccio?-   
Eddie scosse piano il capo.- No, grazie. Sto bene cosí.-  
Patricia non parve essere del tutto convinta. Lanciò un'occhiata furtiva a Sonia, poi posò nuovamente gli occhi sul nipote, con uno sguardo particolare, che Eddie aveva imparato ad identificare nel corso di quella lunga settimana. Voleva che le dicesse cos'era successo tra lui e sua madre.  
Gliel'aveva chiesto piú volte, con parole brusche o meno brusche, con sguardi languidi o insostenibili bronci, ma Eddie si era rifiutato. Non si era sentito pronto a riaffrontare quei momenti, a rivivere il terrore e, soprattutto, a liberare il senso di colpa che strisciava silenzioso nel suo petto, come un serpente attorcigliato al cuore, i cui morsi gli avvelenavano il sangue e il fegato.  
Eppure quel giovedí mattina era diverso. Aveva in sé un tale tormento - un tale peso - che doveva lasciar andare qualcosa prima di esplodere.  
Per questo annuí piano in risposta all'occhiata supplice di sua zia, aspettando in silenzio che sua madre fosse portata via.  
Quando la porta si fu richiusa, Pat sedette di fronte a lui sul letto ormai vuoto. Non gli fece domande, attese che Eddie raccogliesse da solo forze e pensieri per sfogarsi e raccontarle quello che era successo da quando se n'era andata.  
Il nipote rifuggí i suoi occhi, anche se sapeva che non vi avrebbe mai trovato accusa.  
-É tutto talmente incasinato che io...- Iniziò, anche se forse non erano quelle le parole adatte per cominciare un discorso.  
-Lo so, Edward.- Rispose subito Pat, una sfumatura di dolcezza nella sua voce risoluta.- Non sei costretto a parlare adesso.-  
-No.- Eddie scosse il capo con fervore, alzando gli occhi castani su di lei, privi della luminosità che Pat ricordava e custodiva.- No, se non lo faccio ora non credo ci riuscirò piú.-  
La zia raddrizzò le spalle. Eddie si afflosciò nella poltrona.  
\- Le cose sono peggiorate da quando te ne sei andata.- Proseguí.- Ha preso il controllo sulla mia intera esistenza.-  
La donna sollevò le sopracciglia.- Non avrei mai creduto che le cose potessero andare peggio di quando é morto tuo padre.-  
Un angolo della bocca di Eddie si sollevò in un mezzo sorriso amaro.- Nemmeno io. Ma alla fine ho capito che era stata la tua presenza a tenerla a freno. Quando sei partita, lei...-  
I bei tratti della zia si deformarono, gli occhi azzurri si riempirono di tristezza.-Non ti chiederò mai perdono abbastanza per questo, Edward.-  
-Non é importante.- Ribatté il ragazzino serrando i pugni.- Le cose sono andate come dovevano andare. Tu stavi _impazzendo_ in quella casa. Non ti biasimo per aver deciso di allontanarti.- Patricia non ribatté, ma Eddie sapeva che quelle poche parole non sarebbero bastate a tranquillizzarla, cosí come nessuna consolazione avrebbe potuto cancellare il suo, di senso di colpa.- Ha iniziato a tenermi chiuso in casa.- Aggiunse.- Mi lasciava uscire solo per andare a scuola, e ha sempre preteso nulla di meno che l'eccellenza. Se non era lei ad impedirmi di mettere piedi fuori di casa, era lo studio a trattenermi.-   
Patricia sfiorò distrattamente l'anello di perline che Eddie aveva fatto per lei quando aveva cinque anni, e le si strinse il cuore. Dov'era finito quel bambino spensierato? Respirava ancora sotto le macerie del giovane timoroso che era diventato?  
\- Sai che il mio asma ha contribuito a rendermi un completo inetto agli occhi di tutta Derry, e conosci gli amici che mi ha guadagnato.- Continuò, alludendo ai Perdenti. Patricia annuí. Quei ragazzi le erano sempre piaciuti, ma ricordava chiaramente l'astio con cui Sonia ne parlava, e la crudeltà che rivolgeva ad uno di loro in particolare...  
-E conosci Richie.- Disse Eddie, quasi leggendole nel pensiero.- Mia madre lo odia da quando si é preso la colpa del mio braccio rotto.-  
Patricia sussultò.- _Ti sei rotto un braccio?-_  
Eddie sollevò istintivamente l'arto sinistro, mostrandole con un movimento brusco come le ossa schioccassero per ritornare al loro posto. Pat gli rivolse una smorfia insieme preoccupata e ripugnata.  
-Siamo entrati di nascosto in una casa abbandonata.- Spiegò il giovane.- Bill voleva scrivere una storia di fantasmi, cosí l'abbiamo accontentato.-   
Patricia sorrise al ricordo del piccolo William che le si attaccava alle gonne pregandola di rimanere un attimo ancora ad ascoltare i suoi racconti.  
-I pavimenti erano marci, le assi hanno ceduto, sono caduto al piano di sotto e mi sono rotto il braccio. Poteva andarmi peggio.- Riprese Eddie.- Ma, zia, mi sono sentito _cosí_ bene, nonostante il dolore e le urla di mia madre. Mi ero finalmente ribellato, capisci? L'avevo delusa e la cosa mi rendeva felice. So che suona orribile, ma...-  
-No.- Lo fermò Pat.- Quel che ti ha fatto tua madre é orribile. La vita che ti ha tolto é _orribile_. Non tu, Edward. Mai.-  
Qualcosa negli occhi di Eddie doveva essersi spezzato, perché sua zia si alzò improvvisamente dal letto, correndo ad abbracciarlo. Il ragazzo iniziò a piangere sulla sua spalla, singhiozzando in maniera tanto atroce che Patricia ne provò dolore. Gli accarezzò la schiena sussultante.  
-Allora perché mi sento in colpa?- Disse il ragazzo tra le lacrime, la voce strozzata.- Sono stato io a ridurla cosí. Poteva _morire_...-  
-Si é ridotta da sola in questo stato. Con le sue preoccupazioni inutili, con le sue ansie, con il suo terrore di perderti e la smania di controllarti ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.- Erano parole dure, Patricia lo sapeva, ma erano anche terribilmente vere, e Eddie aveva bisogno di sentirsele dire, doveva sapere che non c'era nulla di sbagliato in quel che aveva fatto, nella sua volontà di respirare e sottrarsi alla presa di sua madre.  
Lo allontanò da sé per poterlo guardare negli occhi disperati, gli asciugò con le dita callose e decise le lacrime che gli scorrevano sugli zigomi alti, cosí diversi dalle sue paffute guance da bambino.- Sei troppo grande per dipendere ancora in questo modo da lei, Edward.- Asserí, afferrandogli saldamente le spalle per evitare che il ragazzo si accasciasse di nuovo.- Hai diciassette anni, ma quanti ne hai vissuti in realtà? Quante cose ti sei perso? Non pensi sia arrivato il momento di rincorrere il futuro?-  
Era in corso una guerra nel cuore di Eddie, Patricia glielo leggeva in faccia.  
In lui si combattevano il senso di colpa, la paura di fare del male a sua madre e la voglia di riafferrare gli anni che aveva perduto, e non avrebbe saputo dire chi stesse vincendo.  
-Se io...- Iniziò il ragazzino, bloccandosi quando un singulto prese il sopravvento sulle parole.- Se io faccio tutto quel che dice, lei vivrà.- Ribatté.  
Gli occhi di Patricia si ridussero a due fessure.- E tu vivrai, Edward?-  
Lui non rispose, continuò solo a respirare in affanno, come se avesse corso, e le lacrime erano scese a bagnargli il davanti della maglietta.  
Le mani che la zia teneva attorno alle sue spalle si strinsero ancor di piú. - Adesso ci sono io.- Gli disse, cercando i suoi occhi, trovandoli, e incatenandoli ai propri.- Non me ne andrò di nuovo, te lo prometto. E farò tutto ciò che posso per aiutarti.-  
Il corpo di Eddie tremò sotto la sua presa. Il ragazzino annuí, ma si sentiva ancora spezzato dal di dentro.  
Affondò il capo nei capelli della zia e rimase lí, a farsi cullare mentre il pianto lo scuoteva dalla testa ai piedi.  
Patricia sapeva che c'era dell'altro, che Eddie le teneva nascosti mille altri dubbi e rimproveri, ma non chiese nulla.  
Si limitò a stringersi al petto il figlio che non aveva mai avuto.  
  



	14. Rottura

I Perdenti se ne stavano sdraiati a prendere il sole sulle rocce tiepide dei Barren dopo aver fatto un lungo bagno rinfrescante; sotto i loro corpi si allargavano chiazze d'acqua gocciolante dai costumi fradici.  
Era stata una mattinata divertente, ma la mancanza di Eddie si era fatta sentire, anche se nessuno ne aveva fatto parola.  
Fu solo nel silenzio generale che Ben sollevò un po' il capo per guardare i suoi amici, e dopo aver preso un lungo respiro disse:- Brutta storia quella di Eddie, eh?-  
Gli altri si rizzarono a sedere e lo fissarono come se avesse appena sganciato una bomba. Bill fu il primo a rilassarsi e a rispondere:- Sí, brutta davvero.-  
-Forse dovremmo provare a stargli piú vicino.- Suggerí Stan, i riccioli quasi d'oro alla luce del mezzogiorno.  
-Ho provato a dirgli di venire.- Intervenne Richie, che si era nuovamente sdraiato e fissava il cielo sereno sulle loro teste.- Non ha voluto saperne.-  
Rebecca, seduta accanto a lui, gli lanciò un'occhiata poco convinta. - Magari non gliel'hai chiesto nel modo giusto.-  
Di fronte a quell'affermazione l'intero gruppo trattenne il respiro, ma se Richie era infastidito, non lo diede a vedere, e rispose in tutta calma:- Gli ho letteralmente detto "Mi vedo con gli altri oggi, vieni anche tu?". Non credo ci siano margini di fraintendimento.-  
-E se pensasse che siamo troppo invadenti?- S'inserí Mike dall'altro capo della roccia, portandosi una mano alla fronte per proteggere gli occhi dal sole.  
-É vero.- Asserí Stan.- Ci siamo intrufolati a casa sua senza nemmeno chiedere. Forse voleva semplicemente rimanere da solo.-  
Bev, che stava strizzando con bruschi movimenti i lunghi capelli rossi, si bloccò all'improvviso, le mani a mezzaria, e guardò i Perdenti seduti di fronte a lei con due occhi spalancati e azzurrissimi.- Non dite cazzate!- Esclamò.- Avete visto che faccia ha fatto quando ci ha trovati a casa sua. Stava per piangere dalla gioia.-  
-É comprensibile che abbia rifiutato di stare con noi oggi, voleva stare con sua madre.- Aggiunse Ben, annuendo in direzione di Beverly.  
Richie incrociò le braccia al petto. - Non capisco proprio perché preferisca rimanere con quella g...-  
-Beep Beep, Richie!- Esclamò Bill, e l'altro si sollevò di scatto, le braccia al cielo.  
-Non sai neppure cosa stavo per dire!-  
-Sicuramente qualcosa di offensivo.- Replicò Stan, truce.  
Richie serrò la mandibola.- Come se voi non aveste mai detto peste e corna su quella donna!-  
-La situazione é diversa.- Disse Mike.- É malata, ha rischiato grosso.-  
-Se l'é meritato!- Strillò allora l'altro, e Becca gli posò una mano sul braccio ancora imperlato d'acqua.  
-Eddie le vuole bene.- Ribatté, e poi, sussurrando, aggiunse:- Anche tu ne vuoi a tua madre, nonostante tutto.-  
Richie puntò su di lei gli occhi scurissimi e sgranati, e Rebecca sentí, attraverso la mano che gli teneva attorno al polso, che la sua frequenza cardiaca era aumentata.  
-Come puoi anche solo pensare di poter paragonare le due cose?- Rispose lui bruscamente, sottraendosi alla presa della ragazza.  
Lo sguardo di Rebecca si indurí.-Ti sto solo dicendo di metterti nei suoi panni.-  
Richie continuò a fissarla con gli occhi che ormai erano diventati carboni ardenti.- So come devo comportarmi con Eddie.- Fu tutto ciò che disse, la voce dura come il metallo.  
Improvvisamente si alzò e iniziò a raccattare i suoi vestiti, scuro in volto.  
Poi, sotto lo sguardo contrito di Rebecca e le proteste degli amici, se ne andò.  
Per diversi istanti regnò il silenzio, interrotto solo dal fruscio dei passi di Richie nella rada boscaglia.  
Quando fu troppo lontano per poter sentire, Stan sollevò due occhi serissimi su Rebecca e disse:- Non avresti dovuto parlargli cosí.-  
La ragazza si strinse le braccia al petto, sulla difensiva.- Non ho detto nulla di male.-  
-Hai paragonato sua madre a quella di Eddie!-  
-Non era questo ciò che intendevo!- Ribatté allora lei, e di fronte a quelle accuse ogni sfumatura di dispiacere era svanita dal suo volto, sostituita da un piccato nervosismo.- Eddie sta affrontando un momento difficile, esattamente come lui. Questo é quel che volevo dire.-  
-Beh, non l'hai fatto.- Rispose Stan.  
Bill guardò prima l'uno, poi l'altra, e disse:- A prescindere da quel che intendevi, non avresti dovuto tirare in ballo sua madre.- Scosse piano il capo, tra sé.- La signora Tozier e la signora Kaspbrak non dovrebbero mai capitare nella stessa frase.-  
Sentendo parlare Bill, Rebecca parve farsi piccola piccola, e si strinse ancor di piú le braccia al corpo, quasi volesse nascondersi.- Se solo mi avesse lasciato spiegare...-  
-Sei stata insensibile.- Intervenne Beverly con meno pacatezza degli altri due.  
-E Richie non lo é, nel dire che Eddie dovrebbe abbandonare sua madre?-  
-Richie straparla!- Esclamò la rossa a quel punto, sminuendo la sua invettiva con un vago gesto.- Non pensa davvero quel che ha detto, era solo seccato perché voleva passare la giornata con Eddie.-  
-Sa cosa vuol dire fare a meno di una madre.- Intervenne Ben.  
-Lo sappiamo quasi tutti.- Aggiunse Beverly, ed era chiaro a chi si riferisse. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio tornarono a posarsi su Rebecca.- Ma tu parli solo di cose che non capisci.-  
Becca sgranò gli occhi, incredula.  
-Bev!- Bill posò una mano sul braccio della sua ragazza, scuotendola piano.- Stai esagerando.-  
-No, non é vero.- Ribatté lei, lo sguardo ancora fisso sull'altra. Rebecca si era fatta di pietra.- Non ho mai compreso cosa ci fai qui con noi. Cosa ti manca? Sei ricca, i tuoi genitori ti adorano, la tua é una delle famiglie piú influenti della città.-   
Bill fece nuovamente per intervenire, ma Beverly lo bloccò con un cenno.  
-E nonostante questo, pretendi di sapere cosa é meglio fare o dire, anche se la tua piú grande preoccupazione nella vita sarà stata un'unghia spezzata.-  
A quel punto anche gli altri le dissero di smetterla, sul suo braccio si aggiunse la mano di Ben, ma Beverly li ignorò tutti.- La prossima volta che intendi dire una cosa del genere a Richie...-  
-Non ci sarà una _prossima volta_!- Sbottò allora Rebecca, alzandosi in piedi.- Ho sbagliato, lo ammetto, ma perché dirmi queste cose? Perché insultarmi cosí?-   
Alla luce violenta del sole lucciarono le piccole lacrime che avevano preso a scorrerle sugli zigomi.- Io tengo a Richie. Credi davvero che volessi ferirlo di proposito?-  
-Tu non ci tieni per nulla!- Anche Beverly si alzò, fronteggiandola, le mani serrate.  
Bill l'afferrò per una spalla, tirandola indietro.- Basta cosí.- Le disse, ma Beverly si allontanò senza neppure guardarlo.  
-Non ci tieni.- Ripeté.- Perché altrimenti ti sforzeresti di capirlo, invece non fai altro che screditarlo.-  
Rebecca raccolse in fretta e furia il vestito e le scarpe che aveva lasciato sulla roccia, e trafisse Beverly con lo sguardo.- Se é questo che pensi, allora sei tu a non aver capito niente.- Ribatté, e corse via, infilandosi tra i rami.  
A quel punto, Bill tirò Bev per un braccio, costringendola a guardarlo.  
-Ma cosa cazzo fai?- Esclamò, gli occhi spalancati. Non riusciva a credere a quel che era appena successo.- Come ti é venuto in mente di dirle una cosa del genere?-  
Beverly sostenne il suo sguardo.- Ho solo avuto il coraggio di dire quel che pensano tutti.-   
Bill aprí un po' la bocca, ancora piú sorpreso, e si voltò a guardare gli altri Perdenti, che fino a quel momento erano rimasti in silenzio.  
-Davvero?- Chiese, rivolto a loro.- La pensate tutti come lei?-  
Mike si grattò la nuca con poca convinzione.- Quei due non stanno bene insieme.- Disse semplicemente.- Sono troppo diversi.-  
Stan infilò le mani in tasca, abbassando lo sguardo.- Rebecca é sempre nervosa quando é con lui. Non credo riesca a vedere oltre la corazza che si é creato.-  
-Non ricordi quante volte gli ha detto di non scherzare?- Aggiunse Ben, avvicinandosi.- O come doveva comportarsi?-  
Bill rimase fermo a guardarli, interdetto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre sul suo viso si palesava la confusione.- Io... non credo di averci mai fatto caso.-  
-Beh, é cosí.- Asserí Stan.- Lo fa sempre, e Richie fa finta di nulla perché... perché é _Richie_. Ma questo non significa che non ci rimanga male.-  
Bill abbassò gli occhi sulla roccia, cercando di fare mente locale.  
Ricordò la gomitata che Rebecca aveva tirato a Richie il giorno del concerto, per una battuta su lui e Beverly. Quindi Becca non scherzava, le dava davvero fastidio il modo in cui si comportava?  
Tutte le volte in cui l'aveva vista incupirsi e aveva creduto gli stesse reggendo il gioco, in realtà si era arrabbiata davvero?  
-Anche se aveste ragione...- Disse, guardando Beverly in particolare.- Non era questo il modo di dirglielo. Dovresti chiederle scusa, Bev.-  
La rossa voltò il viso di scatto, con cipiglio orgoglioso.  
-Ti lamenti del fatto che lei ferisca Richie, ma sei stata tua la prima a farle del male oggi, e volontariamente.- Aggiunse Bill, alterandosi.- Non credi di essere ipocrita? É una nostra amica, non trattiamo cosí gli amici.-  
-Probabilmente le dobbiamo tutti delle scuse.- Disse Mike.  
Beverly tirò un lungo sospiro.- In ogni caso, non credo la rivedremo tanto presto.-


	15. Verdure

_Mommy, where's daddy?_  
 _He's been gone for so long._  
 _Do you think he'll ever come hom_ \- Richie strappò via le cuffie dalle orecchie con un gemito e allontanò il walkman da sè, lasciando _Ballad of Dwight Fry_ in riproduzione.  
Dopo il litigio era ritornato a casa in fretta e furia, quasi volando sulla bici che aveva poi abbandonato nell'erba alta del giardino prima di rientrare.  
Anche quel giorno aveva preparato il pranzo con la spesa che aveva fatto la sera prima usando i soldi del suo lavoro part-time. Anche quel giorno il cibo gli era rimasto sullo stomaco, anche quel giorno i gemelli di otto anni, Cathy e Matthew, si erano lamentati delle verdure, il piccolo Timothy aveva giocato con i piselli per poi rimanere a digiuno e sua madre si era rifiutata di mangiare il pranzo che le aveva portato fino in camera.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani.   
Per tutta la giornata si era sforzato di non pensare alle parole di Rebecca, ma quella dannata canzone aveva disseppellito i ricordi della mattinata ai Barren.  
 _Anche tu vuoi bene a tua madre, nonostante tutto._  
 _Nonostante cosa?_ Richie avrebbe voluto urlare.  
Maggie Tozier era stata una madre, e prima ancora una moglie, fantastica.   
Aveva avuto la sfortuna di innamorarsi di uno scansafatiche, di cui però aveva parlato sempre e solo bene davanti ai figli. Non si era mai lamentata della loro povertà, delle ore in cui lavorava instancabilmente, della misera paga che riceveva, dei panni da stirare, dell'alcolismo di suo marito.  
Aveva cresciuto quei quattro figli con tutto l'amore di cui era stata capace; Richie non ricordava un giorno in cui, tornando da scuola, non avesse ricevuto un bacio o una carezza. Si era fatta in quattro per comprargli abiti migliori quando alle medie la banda di Bowers gli aveva strappato di dosso la maglietta dicendogli che vestiva come uno straccione.  
Aveva fatto doppi turni per comprare ai gemelli le caramelle che volevano, dandone loro una a testa ogni domenica, e Richie ricordava quanto fossero contenti, e il modo in cui le custodivano, quasi si fosse trattato di un tesoro.  
Si era alzata in piena notte per consolare il pianto di un Timothy appena nato, aveva dormito nel letto dei più piccoli quando erano stati terrorizzati dagli incubi, si era assopita su una sedia mentre raccontava favole a Richie.  
E in tutto questo suo padre dov'era stato? Sdraiato sul divano con una bottiglia alla bocca e un'altra già vuota sul pavimento consumato del salotto.   
Nessuno poteva permettersi di biasimare sua madre se dopo la sua fuga era caduta in depressione. Aveva perso l'uomo che amava, il padre dei suoi figli, si era ritrovata improvvisamente sola con quattro marmocchi da crescere e le bollette da pagare.  
Non che il marito fosse mai stato chissà quanto presente prima della fuga avvenuta due anni prima, ma qualche volta, in un momento di lucidità, aveva guardato la sua famiglia con amore, aveva deciso di smettere di bere, aveva lavorato per portare il pane a casa. Solo _qualche volta_ , però.  
Richie non sapeva cosa pensare di lui. Non era una cattiva persona, ma aveva ridotto tutti loro in quello stato, e aveva spezzato il cuore di sua madre, la donna più importante della sua vita.  
Rebecca non sapeva davvero di cosa stesse parlando.  
Avrebbe raggiunto volentieri la luna se fosse servito a far sentire meglio sua madre, dopo tutto quel che lei aveva fatto per loro.  
Ma la madre di Eddie, invece? Quando c'era stato un briciolo d'amore nel cuore ricucito di quella donna? Era riuscita a rendere tossico persino il più puro dei sentimenti, e suo figlio ne pagava le conseguenze ogni giorno.  
No, sua madre e Sonia non avevano nulla in comune, e Richie non poteva esserne più felice.  
Tra tante sfortune, aveva ricevuto la sua Maggie, la sua mamma adorata, che lo aveva protetto sempre e comunque da qualsiasi dolore, anche usando il suo stesso corpo, anche consumandosi il cuore, il fegato, le ossa.  
Non l'avrebbe abbandonata, così come lei non aveva abbandonato il suo figlio dispettoso e attaccabrighe, la sua bocca larga e i suoi capricci.  
Strinse con foga le coperte del letto, trattenendo le lacrime.  
Non l'avrebbe abbandonata, ma era così stanco.   
Fin quando Maggie era stata in sè, aveva sopportato tutto assieme a lei, ma adesso aveva smesso di parlare, di mangiare, di chiedergli com'era andata a scuola, che libro stesse scrivendo Bill, com'era la salute di Eddie, se Stan avesse finalmente scoperto qualche nuova specie di volatile, se Ben fosse ancora innamorato di Beverly e se Mike avesse preso la patente per poter guidare quel pick-up sfasciato.  
Sua madre gli mancava. Non gli importava di dover fare tutto da solo, di dover lavorare e badare ai suoi fratellini scalmanati. Gli importava solo che Maggie ricominciasse a parlargli, a sorridergli.  
Fino a quel momento aveva cercato distrazioni. Nella musica, nello studio, nei libri, nelle uscite con i Perdenti. Aveva occupato così il poco tempo che gli rimaneva tra un lavoretto e l'altro.  
Ma quella domenica niente sembrava bastare: dopo quel che aveva detto Rebecca, aveva avuto mal di testa anche mentre affettava le zucchine.  
Cercò di pensare a qualcosa di allegro, si aggrappò a un ricordo felice, e gli venne in mente Eddie, la fossetta sulla sua guancia sinistra, il modo in cui nascondeva il viso quando diceva qualcosa di divertente e non voleva fargli vedere che stava ridendo.  
Una scossa gli attraversò le mani e chiuse gli occhi mentre dietro le sue palpebre chiuse vorticava l'immagine delle loro dita allacciate sul materasso. Dio, cosa non avrebbe dato per passare tutte le notti della sua vita così. Da quanto tempo non faceva una dormita degna di esser chiamata tale?   
Gli si strinse lo stomaco quando realizzò che la sua mente non era fuggita a Rebecca, che le mani e il sorriso che aveva ricordato non appartenevano a lei, ma almeno adesso ne era sicuro. Era sicuro di non amarla più.  
Il volto di Eddie continuò a guizzare davanti ai suoi occhi mentre si infilava le scarpe e le allacciava talmente in fretta da lasciare un cappio smisuratamente più lungo dell'altro, su cui quasi inciampò mentre attraversava la stanza e si precipitava giù per le scale, il cuore in gola per la corsa e per quella rivelazione improvvisa.  
Si gettò per strada come se l'avessero spinto fuori di casa a calci, inforcò la bici accasciata nell'erba e prese a pedalare come un forsennato, anche se i polmoni avevano smesso di collaborare da una buona manciata di minuti.  
Giunse di fronte all'abitazione che conosceva bene, quasi più della sua, con il giardino ben curato, le primule gialle raccolte in vasi di coccio attorno al portico in legno.  
Smontò dalla bici posandola accanto ai gradini scricchiolanti e li salì a due a due.   
Si concesse alcuni istanti per riprendere fiato, si piegò sulle ginocchia inspirando a fondo, gli occhiali gli scivolarono sulla punta del naso per il sudore.  
Non erano proprio le migliori condizioni per presentarsi a Eddie, quelle, e a pensarci bene non sapeva neppure cosa ci faceva lì. Voleva solo passare del tempo con lui.  
Si sollevò e allungò una mano verso la porta. Strinse le dita in un pugno e bussò sulla superficie in legno scuro.  
Dall'altra parte gli rispose solo un gran silenzio.  
Richie si accigliò, bussò ancora.   
Silenzio.  
Picchiò più forte sul legno. Forse Eddie era chiuso in camera e non sentiva.  
Si allontanò dall'ingresso e corse sotto la finestra della sua stanza, sulla facciata posteriore della casa.  
-Eds!- Urlò, portando le mani a coppa vicino alla bocca.   
Ancora una volta, non ottenne risposta.  
Abbassò le mani e rimase fermo a fissare l'erbetta che spuntava sotto le sue scarpe sdrucite, lambiccandosi. Che fosse ancora in ospedale?   
Si voltò a guardare il cielo alle proprie spalle, constatando che il sole stava tramontando in un profluvio di rosso e arancione, i raggi inghiottiti dall'asfalto e le abitazioni circostanti.  
Era troppo tardi perché fosse ancora da sua madre. Ma allora...  
 _Mi dispiace, ma avevo già deciso di andare a dormire da Bill._  
 _Oh._ Aveva parlato sul serio quando gliel'aveva detto? Lì per lì aveva pensato che Eddie volesse solo indispettirlo, impedendogli di dormire ancora insieme. Ma a quanto pareva, da Bill ci era andato davvero.  
Richie si incurvò, deluso, e si allontanò dalla casa a passo lento, le mani in tasca.  
Raccolse la bicicletta, la cui vernice gialla era scrostata in più punti per l'abitudine che aveva di sbatacchiarla ovunque. Salì in sella lanciandosi un'ultima occhiata alle spalle e prese a pedalare. Era assorto, ma non così tanto da non rendersi conto che aveva appena superato la villetta di Rebecca.  
Frenò, tolse un piede dal pedale, tentennò. Lanciò un'occhiata alla finestra illuminata della camera della ragazza.  
Poi scese dalla bici.


	16. Fare acqua da tutte le parti

Eddie era intento a studiare i delicati ricami sullo zerbino di casa Denbrough quando la massiccia porta d'ingresso si aprì, rivelando il viso paffuto di un bambino di appena dieci anni, con gli occhioni castani spalancati.   
-Eddie!- Lo accolse con un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio, afferrandogli un braccio e tirandolo in casa con sé.  
Eddie si lasciò trascinare con un piccolo gemito di sorpresa mettendo piede nell'ingresso.- Come stai Georgie?-  
Il bambino si voltò a guardarlo.- Benissimo!- Rispose.- Vuoi vedere la nuova barchetta che mi ha fatto Bill?-  
Eddie stava per rispondere che sì, l'avrebbe guardata volentieri, quando una voce proveniente dall'ampia scala a chiocciola davanti a loro lo interruppe.  
-Georgie, smettila di importunarlo.-  
Era Bill, che aveva iniziato a scendere i gradini in jeans e ciabatte.  
-Non preoccuparti.- Gli rispose Eddie, che si voltò poi per rivolgere qualche parola rassicurante anche al piccolo Denbrough. Ma il bambino era già sparito a caccia della sua barchetta.   
Ricomparve sulla soglia del salotto qualche istante dopo reggendo l'oggetto a due mani, gli occhi baluginanti di fierezza.- Non è bellissima?- Chiese, con un tono che non ammetteva replica.  
Eddie gli sorrise, avvicinandosi per guardare meglio la barchetta di carta giallina su cui Bill aveva scritto, in caratteri spessi ed eleganti, " _Tara_ ". Accarezzò le lettere con un dito, incuriosito, mentre Georgie diceva:- Bill dice che significa "resistente come la roccia".-  
-E' una barchetta indistruttibile, allora.- Commentò Eddie.  
Il bambino annuì con foga mentre il fratello maggiore lo raggiungeva e gli avvolgeva un braccio attorno alle spalle.- Perché non porti _Tara_ a fare un giro?- Propose, scompigliandogli i capelli castani.- Puoi immergerla nella vasca da bagno, se prometti di non allagare la stanza.-  
Gli occhi di Georgie si illuminarono.- Posso, Bill? Davvero?-  
Il ragazzo annuì, e il fratellino sfrecciò in corridoio alla velocità della luce, schiamazzando e tenendo alta la barchetta.  
Eddie si raddrizzò e si guardò attorno prima di rivolgersi a Bill.- I tuoi non sono in casa?-  
-No.- Rispose l'altro.- L'ennesimo viaggio di lavoro.-  
Eddie, dal canto suo, fece una smorfia, ricordando di quando la loro assenza da casa l'aveva messo nei guai con sua madre.  
-Non ti mancano mai?- Chiese, mentre Bill si avviava su per le scale. Lo vide fare spallucce.  
-Non più.- Fu la risposta secca.- Ma vorrei fossero più presenti almeno per Georgie.-  
L'altro sospirò, ma non disse nient'altro. Si limitò a seguirlo al piano di sopra.  
Quando furono entrati in camera di Bill, questi andò a sedersi sul letto avvisando l'amico di lasciare la porta aperta, per sentire meglio nel caso Georgie l'avesse chiamato dal piano di sotto.  
Eddie fece come gli era stato chiesto e si accomodò sulla sedia girevole della scrivania, facendola ruotare verso di lui.  
Bill non perse tempo.- E' successo un casino ai Barren, stamattina.-  
-Cioè?-  
Il ragazzo gli raccontò rapidamente quel che era accaduto. Gli riferì i dubbi dei Perdenti sul modo in cui comportarsi in una situazione del genere, il fastidio di Richie, le parole di Rebecca alle sue affermazioni sgradevoli e, infine, l'ira apparentemente immotivata di Beverly.  
Eddie rimase ad ascoltare senza dire nulla, sgranando solo gli occhi per le parole che Rebecca aveva rivolto a Richie e aggrottando pericolosamente le sopracciglia nell'udire la dura reazione di Bev.  
-Caspita.- Commentò lì per lì, incapace di aggiungere altro. C'erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire, che non sapeva bene neppure lui da dove iniziare.  
-Rebecca non avrebbe dovuto rispondere così a Richie.- Asserì dopo diversi secondi di riflessione.  
-No, decisamente.-  
-Voglio dire, mia madre è talmente...- E fece un gesto vago, che di per sé non voleva significare nulla, ma che Bill colse come fosse stato un discorso intero.- non so neppure io come faccio a volerle bene. Immagino che il sangue sia sangue, dopotutto.- Alzò lo sguardo sui poster che decoravano il muro alle spalle dell'amico. Ce n'era uno talmente colorato che dovette strizzare gli occhi per distinguere bene le figure.- Ma la signora Tozier è una donna meravigliosa. Perché Richie non dovrebbe amarla?-  
Bill si strinse nelle spalle.- Credo che Rebecca abbia parlato senza pensare. Non è giusto fargliene una colpa, quando Richie è il primo a dare aria alla bocca senza che nessuno gli rivolga più di un insulto.-  
-Ti riferisci a quel che le ha detto Beverly?-  
-Ha esagerato.- Gli occhi dell'altro si indurirono, e Eddie pensò alla barchetta di Georgie. _Resistente come la roccia_.   
-Ho la sensazione che Bev volesse fargliela pagare anche per altro.- Gli disse, suscitando in Bill una reazione fortemente sorpresa.  
-Cosa può averle mai fatto Rebecca?-  
Eddie si strinse nelle spalle.- Se non lo sai tu. Beverly non ti dice se qualcosa non va?-  
L'amico, che fino a quel momento era rimasto a guardarlo sporto in avanti con i gomiti sulle ginocchia, si raddrizzò e, per quanto possibile, si fece indietro.  
Eddie sentì di aver toccato un nervo scoperto, e non seppe cosa dire per trarsi d'impaccio.  
Avrebbe voluto cambiare argomento, ma fu Bill a riprendere le redini del discorso. - Forse è come dici tu. Forse tra lei e Rebecca ci sono degli attriti di cui non siamo a conoscenza.-  
-Prova a parlarle.- Suggerì Eddie.- Sono sicuro che...-  
-Bill!- Chiamò Georgie dalle scale con voce affannata.- Bill, corri!-  
Il fratello maggiore si alzò di scatto e si affacciò alla porta della stanza.- Ti prego, dimmi che non hai allagato il bagno.-  
Ma l'espressione rammaricata di Georgie parlava da sola.  
-Porca puttana.- Emise in un sospiro, e Eddie, dietro di lui, scoppiò a ridere.

Richie se ne stava appollaiato sul tetto della casa di Rebecca, riprendendo fiato dopo che aveva quasi rischiato di slogarsi una caviglia appendendosi alla grondaia.  
Non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso quel giorno, non aveva mai compiuto tante azioni impulsive tutte insieme.  
Adesso che aveva Rebecca a portata di mano aveva quasi paura di affrontarla ma, se era sopravvissuto alla spericolata corsa in bici per raggiungere Eddie e al tetto scivoloso di quella villetta, poteva sopportare anche il suo sguardo truce.  
 _Datti una mossa_ , si disse, pensando che se fosse rimasto a bighellonare ancora sul tetto i genitori della ragazza avrebbero potuto vederlo e odiarlo ancor più di quanto già non facessero.  
Aveva la tendenza a non stare molto simpatico agli adulti.  
Con estrema cautela gattonò fino alla finestra della sua stanza e spiò all'interno.  
Rebecca era seduta alla scrivania e scribacchiava qualcosa su un quaderno rosso, che Richie ricordava essere pieno di appunti di letteratura inglese, uno dei corsi che avevano frequentato insieme l'anno precedente.   
Quella visione gli ricordò che doveva ancora fare i compiti delle vacanze, e al pensiero seguì una colorita imprecazione.  
Decise che si sarebbe preoccupato di quella questione più tardi e bussò un paio di volte sul vetro.  
Al suono delle sue nocche Rebecca si voltò di scatto in direzione della finestra, mettendo a fuoco nell'oscurità del cielo serale il suo volto e la massa di ricci scuri.  
Si rabbuiò immediatamente e si alzò dalla sedia di malavoglia, dirigendosi verso di lui.  
Spalancò completamente le tende di un fine velluto lilla e fece scorrere verso l'alto il vetro inferiore della finestra, aprendogli un varco. Richie vi si infilò senza fiatare, sollevando sul davanzale prima una gamba, poi l'altra. Infine si raddrizzò e si piazzò di fronte alla ragazza che lo fissava a braccia conserte, ancora più accigliata di prima.  
-Che ci fai qui, Rich?-  
Il ragazzo sostenne il suo sguardo truce.- Voglio parlare.-  
-Di cosa?-  
Un nervo guizzò nella guancia di Richie.- Hai sbattuto la testa? Di quello che è successo oggi, Becca.-  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli diede le spalle, andando a sedersi di nuovo alla scrivania.  
-Ascolta, non so quale dei tuoi amici ti abbia detto di venire a farmi la predica, ma ho da fare.- Rispose, e prese in mano la penna che aveva lasciato sul quaderno aperto, quasi volesse marcare meglio il concetto.  
Sul viso del ragazzo si fece strada la più pura confusione.- Perché gli altri avrebbero dovuto dirmi di...? - Scosse il capo nella sua direzione.- non li ho più visti da quando me ne sono andato, ai Barren.-  
-Ah.- Rebecca abbassò lo sguardo sulla moquette chiara.- Allora non sai nulla di me e Beverly.-  
-Cosa?-  
-Abbiamo litigato.- Lo informò seccamente la ragazza.- Per quel che ti ho detto. Beverly se l'è presa non poco.-  
Richie emise un basso fischio.-Accipicchia! Due ragazze in costume che litigano per me. Mi sono perso parecchio.- E, dicendo quell'ultima frase, sollevò il pouf accanto alla finestra e lo posò a terra davanti a Rebecca, prendendovi posto l'attimo dopo.  
Lei lo guardò scettica dall'alto della massiccia sedia in legno.- Non è divertente.-  
-No, ma per te non lo è mai, quindi ho smesso di farci caso.- Ribatté Richie, aspro.   
Rebecca si morse l'interno della guancia, gli occhi verdi accesi come fiaccole. Era chiaro si stesse trattenendo dal rispondergli a tono, e lui non aveva alcuna voglia di iniziare l'ennesima discussione. Per questo tentò di rilassarsi e disse, con pacatezza:- Spiegami meglio cos'è successo.-  
La ragazza si voltò verso gli appunti di letteratura, come se avesse potuto trovare le risposte nei compiti appena svolti. Iniziò distrattamente a scarabocchiare lungo il margine, tracciando cerchi neri con la penna.- Ha detto che non avrei dovuto risponderti in quel modo, che non capisco nulla di te, della tua vita, e nemmeno della loro. Che per questo dovrei smettere di vedervi. Non c'entro nulla con voi.-  
Ad ogni parola le labbra di Richie si schiusero sempre di più, finché non rimase completamente a bocca aperta a guardarla, incredulo.- Beverly ha seriamente detto cose di questo genere?-  
Rebecca annuì.- Ero convinta che tu fossi venuto per dirmi che ha ragione.-  
-No, non potrei mai.- Rispose il ragazzo scuotendo il capo.- E' stata troppo dura.-  
Rebecca sollevò su di lui uno sguardo genuinamente sorpreso.- Davvero?-  
-Hai detto una cazzata.- Replicò Richie.- Ma capita a tutti. Non aveva alcun diritto di parlarti così.-  
La ragazza abbandonò la penna e intrecciò le mani in grembo, guardando le dita allacciate.- Ho passato tutta la giornata a sentirmi in colpa. Non volevo ferirti.-  
Lui si allungò verso di lei e le posò una mano sul ginocchio.- Lo so.-  
-Ma non è quello che pensa Beverly.- Rispose lei con un filo di voce. Richie non credeva di averla mai vista così dispiaciuta, così rammaricata. Lo scontro con Bev doveva averla segnata più di quanto desse a intendere.- Ha detto che non mi importa nulla di te, che ti faccio del male di proposito.- Alzò su di lui due occhi grandi e lucidi.- Non è così, Rich.- Disse, e il ragazzo rimase a fissarla. Come se ci fosse stato bisogno di dirlo. Come se avesse avuto bisogno di sapere che Rebecca non aveva mai parlato per ferirlo.  
-Io ti voglio bene.- Aggiunse lei, senza smettere di guardarlo, e il ragazzo le rivolse un tenero sorriso. La mano che teneva sulla sua gamba salì a sfiorarle una guancia.  
-Anche io, Becca.- Rispose, ravviandole una ciocca di riccioli scuri dietro l'orecchio- Ma non è abbastanza per una relazione che va avanti da un anno.- Negli occhi della ragazza non ci fu nessun lampo di sorpresa a quelle parole, solo una profonda comprensione.- Questo lo sappiamo io e te, e lo sanno anche gli altri Perdenti.- Sospirò, ma non abbassò gli occhi, anche se quel che stava dicendo gli faceva quasi male al cuore.- Beverly non sbaglia nel dire che non dovresti più avere nulla a che fare con me.-  
-Mi stai lasciando, Rich?- La domanda suonò terribile, anche se nella voce di Rebecca non c'era dolore.  
-Temo di sì.-  
Lei annuì. Prese la mano che Richie le aveva posato sulla guancia tra le sue, e la strinse, la soppesò; era strano pensare che in un istante quelle cinque dita fossero divenute le dita di un amico e non di un fidanzato.   
Strano, ma non atroce come avrebbe dovuto essere, come sarebbe stato se lei l'avesse amato ancora.  
Richie non ritrasse la mano, indugiò in quel tocco, che finalmente dopo mesi era sincero, e non più dettato da un finto sentimento che nessuno dei due nutriva. Gli piaceva l'idea di esserle amico, di poterla confortare tenendole la mano senza che dovesse necessariamente significare altro.  
-Tutto a posto?- Le chiese.  
-Sì.- Rispose lei con convinzione, rivolgendogli un sorriso.- Sì, credo che adesso sia davvero tutto a posto.-  
E lo pensava davvero. Era da troppo che le cose tra loro due non quadravano. Per troppo tempo si era sforzata di inserire un tassello della forma sbagliata nel puzzle della sua vita. Ma adesso? Adesso sentiva che il tassello della loro amicizia si incastrava perfettamente con gli altri.  
Richie ricambiò il sorriso con convinzione e per un istante aumentò la stretta sulla sua mano.  
Durò il tempo di una pulsazione, un battito di cuore, ma Rebecca si sentì rigenerata.  
-Posso chiederti un favore?- Gli chiese improvvisamente, ritraendosi e lasciando andare la sua mano.  
-Sì, certo.-  
-Possiamo non dire agli altri che ci siamo lasciati? Almeno per un po'?-  
Richie si accigliò.- Perché?-  
-Non voglio darla vinta a Beverly.- Rispose lei, e gli occhi le si ridussero a due astiose fessure al solo pensiero.- Penserebbe che mi hai lasciato per quello che è successo oggi.-  
-Va bene.- Rispose lui, senza esitare. Avevano finto per tutto quel tempo, cosa sarebbe stata qualche settimana in più?   
Poi, però, fu colto da un dubbio, e si grattò la nuca ricciuta, pensieroso.- Ma cosa diavolo le hai fatto per farla arrabbiare così? Non è da lei.-  
Rebecca si agitò sulla sedia, aggrappandosi al bordo della seduta. Abbassò lo sguardo, come se avesse qualcosa da nascondere, e a Richie non sfuggì.  
Si raddrizzò, in attesa, ma la ragazza non accennò a parlare, se non un istante prima che qualcuno bussasse alla porta.  
Rebecca rimase a guardarlo, sulle labbra le parole che ancora non aveva formato, mentre dal corridoio una voce femminile diceva:- Becky, tesoro, è pronta la cena!-  
La ragazza si alzò dalla sedia con uno scatto.- Arrivo!- Urlò, e poi, in direzione di Richie, sussurrò:- Devi andartene.-  
Il ragazzo si precipitò verso la finestra, aprendola. Prima di scavalcare il davanzale, le rivolse un ultimo sguardo carico di apprensione, quasi a volersi assicurare che fosse davvero tutto a posto.  
Rebecca gli sorrise, luminosa come non la vedeva da tempo, e Richie uscì dalla stanza con il cuore leggero.


	17. Lingue affilate

Il tavolo da té davanti al divano stava per cedere sulle proprie gambe per quanto Eddie lo strofinava forte, ma il ragazzo era incapace di fermarsi.  
Sfregava e sfregava, come se avesse voluto scavare nel legno, nervoso nei gesti quanto nello spirito.  
Non aveva fatto altro che ripensare a ciò che gli aveva detto sua zia il giorno prima, alle parole spese su sua madre, alla promessa di rimanergli accanto.  
Quel discorso l'aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte, al punto da chiedersi con quale forza si fosse alzato dal letto per pulire l'intera casa.  
Patricia si era offerta di aiutarlo; adesso era nel bagno al piano di sopra, intenta a preparare delle lavatrici con gli abiti da portare in ospedale.  
Eddie non era piú abituato a vederla in giro per casa, a sentire il rumore dei suoi passi sul parquet scricchiolante, a vedere il suo riflesso passeggero negli specchi che adornavano le pareti.  
Gli sembrava che un fantasma circolasse per le stanze, faticava a ricordarsi che la stava ospitando ormai da qualche giorno.  
Improvvisamente la donna iniziò a canticchiare, e lui sussultò.  
Da sette anni a quella parte gli unici suoni che avevano albergato quella casa erano stati la voce del presentatore alla tv e il rumore degli elettrodomestici.  
Sentire la zia cantare era una piacevole novità, che lo mise anche un po' di buonumore.  
Eddie si sollevò, decidendo che era giunto il momento di lasciare in pace il tavolino, e si spostò in direzione della luce per valutare la qualità del suo lavoro.  
Sorrise soddisfatto nel notare che la superficie in legno luccicava quasi per quanto l'aveva pulita bene.  
Raccolse straccio e cera e si avviò verso la cucina per riporli sotto il lavabo, ma lo squillo del telefono lo bloccò a metà strada.  
-Edward, rispondi tu?- Urlò Patricia dal piano di sopra.  
-Sí!- Il ragazzo posò barattolino e strofinaccio sulla consolle accanto all'ingresso e sollevò la cornetta.  
-Casa Kaspbrak.- Rispose.  
-So che cazzo di numero ho composto, Eds.- Gli giunse all'orecchio un istante dopo.  
Eddie si portò la mano libera alla tempia destra, massaggiandola.- Cosa vuoi, Rich?-  
-Posso venire da te oggi pomeriggio?-  
Il ragazzino sgranò un po' gli occhi.  
Richie stava davvero chiedendo il permesso per presentarsi a casa sua? Proprio adesso che sua madre non era seduta in poltrona a tendergli un agguato?  
-Cosa ti serve?-  
Richie sghignazzò, e Eddie si ritrovò ad immaginare con sorprendente precisione ogni dettaglio del suo viso in quel momento: il modo in cui le sue labbra morbide dovevano essersi piegate verso l'alto, le piccole rughe d'espressione attorno agli occhi scuri e vispi.  
Si riscosse da quei pensieri con violenza.Richie era solo un amico.   
_Solo un amico._  
-Ho bisogno di una mano con i compiti delle vacanze.- Rispose l'altro.- Anzi, mi faresti un grande favore se mi permettessi di copiare direttamente i tuoi.-  
Eddie sbuffó.- Ogni anno la stessa storia, Rich.-  
-E dai! Sai che ho lavorato tutta l'estate.- Ribatté lui, con un finto fastidio che avrebbe ingannato tutti, ma non Eddie. La consapevolezza di conoscerlo a tal punto gli trafisse il cuore come una stilettata.- E ho passato gli ultimi giorni con te.- Aggiunse.  
-Se pensi che rinfacciarmelo ti farà guadagnare punti, ti sbagli.- Replicò Eddie, piú duramente di quanto fosse necessario.- Chiedi a qualcun altro.-  
-Ci ho già provato!- Latrò Richie.- Mi hanno detto tutti di no!-  
 _Quindi io sarei una seconda scelta?_ , gli avrebbe risposto l'altro se fosse stato ancora il vecchio Eddie, l'Eddie che riusciva a dire cose del genere senza sentirsi come se stesse flirtando.  
Ma doveva sopprimere quella nuova parte di sé, sradicarla come avrebbe fatto con un arto in gangrena, prima che lo conducesse all'irreparabile.  
Per questo rispose:-Non posso aiutarti, Rich.-   
Ormai le dita che aveva portato alla fronte avevano iniziato a scavare nella carne come avevano fatto poco prima con il tavolo da té.  
-Ti prego, Eds!- Implorò ancora Richie, e Eddie ingoiò un boccone amaro.  
-Ho detto di no.- Ribatté, e riattaccò, prima che l'amico potesse aggiungere qualcos'altro e riuscire a convincerlo, come sempre faceva.  
Sapeva che Richie doveva esserci rimasto male, che la sua rabbia doveva essergli sembrata improvvisa e ingiustificata.  
Sentiva un peso sul cuore al pensiero di averlo trattato cosí. Non era da lui negargli un favore, non dopo tutto ciò che l'altro aveva fatto per lui in quei giorni di difficoltà.  
Non era giusto, e non lo meritava.  
Ma Eddie aveva perso da un po' la cognizione di ciò che era bene e ciò che era male.  
Sapeva solo che se si fossero ritrovati seduti uno accanto all'altro alla sua scrivania, con i gomiti che quasi si sfioravano mentre scrivevano, avrebbe potuto fare cose di cui si sarebbe pentito, e a cui sarebbe stato impossibile porre rimedio.  
Raccolse la cera e lo strofinaccio e si voltò, intenzionato a riporli, ma quel che vide lo congelò sul posto, e per poco non gli cadde tutto di mano.  
Patricia era ritta in cima alle scale, gli occhi azzurrissimi ridotti a due fessure. Lo guardava come se le avesse appena confessato un omicidio, e le dita erano serrate sulla stoffa che avvolgeva le sue braccia conserte.  
Non gli disse nulla, semplicemente girò i tacchi e se ne tornò in bagno, sbattendosi bruscamente la porta alle spalle.  
Eddie sentí quel tonfo fin dentro le ossa.

Bill era immobile sulla soglia di casa Marsh, le mani sudate nascoste dietro la schiena mentre la zia di Beverly lo squadrava con piglio omicida.  
\- S-salve, signora.- Riuscí a dire, sentendosi un idiota. Non balbettava piú da anni ma, di fronte ad Amy Marsh, il vecchio Tartaglia dava il meglio di sé.- Beverly é in casa?-  
La donna allungò un braccio verso lo stipite della porta, quasi a sbarrargli la strada, e picchiettò un paio di volte sul legno con le unghie poco curate.  
-C'é.- Gli rispose, arida.- Ma non so se vuole vederti, giovane Denbrough.-  
Bill allentò un po' il collo della maglietta a righe blu, improvvisamente preda del calore di fine estate.- Può chiederglielo, per favore?-  
Amy chiuse la porta con tale vigore che il batacchio d'ottone sulla facciata anteriore cozzò contro il legno, facendolo sussultare.  
Il ragazzo non seppe se considerare quel gesto come un invito ad andarsene o ad aspettare che Beverly accettasse di vederlo.  
Rimase per un po' nei paraggi della villetta, calciando via i sassolini che si erano insinuati sul vialetto di lastricato lucido.  
Dopo dieci abbondanti e noiosi minuti stabilí che Amy gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia per suggerirgli di levare le tende e s'incamminò.  
Aveva quasi superato lo steccato quando una vigorosa voce di donna lo costrinse a fare dietrofront.  
Bill si voltò, notando con stupore che Amy era ricomparsa sulla soglia, e anche da lontano riusciva a distinguere le sue sopracciglia aggrottate.  
-Denbrough!- Lo chiamò ancora.- Dove diavolo vai? Beverly vuole vederti.-  
Il ragazzo compí il breve tratto dalla staccionata alla soglia con gli occhi bassi.  
 _Perfetto_ , pensò _, adesso mi crederà ancor piú matto._  
La signora Marsh si scansò quel tanto che bastava a farlo passare, senza smettere di fissarlo come fosse stato un fenomeno da circo, ghignando sotto i baffi.  
Bill si raddrizzó e attraversò l'ingresso.  
 _É solo una vecchia zitella_ , si ripeteva come un mantra salendo le scale che conducevano al piano di sopra, _e vuole bene a Beverly_.  
Entrò in camera della ragazza dopo aver bussato un paio di volte sullo stipite della porta aperta.  
Lei sollevó solo lo sguardo, rimanendo seduta sul letto, una gamba penzoloni e l'altra incrociata sul materasso.  
Aveva addosso i vecchi pantaloncini rossi che Eddie portava alle medie.  
Mentre chiudeva la porta, Bill fu attraversato dal pensiero che Beverly non gli avesse mai chiesto in prestito dei vestiti come spesso facevano le fidanzate, ma era una cosa talmente ridicola di cui preoccuparsi, che la scacciò scuotendo il capo tra sé.  
Si appoggiò con la schiena al piano della scrivania, standole di fronte, e subito si accorse che Beverly aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia.  
-Se chiudi la porta, mia zia penserà che stiamo facendo _cose_.- Soffiò.  
Il giovane incrociò le braccia al petto, imperterrito.- Pensasse quel che vuole, non voglio che ci senta.-  
Gli occhi di lei guizzarono sul suo viso candido, spruzzato di lentiggini.   
Bill aveva sempre avuto un bel volto, un giusto equilibrio di tratti gentili e marcati. In quel momento, però, era deformato dall'angoscia.  
-Di che volevi parlarmi?-  
-Tante cose.- Rispose lui, e Beverly diede un'alzata di spalle.  
-Va bene.-  
-Quel che hai detto a Rebecca é orribile, lo sai, vero?- Esordí il ragazzo con irruenza, e lei si abbandonò sul letto, gemendo per la frustrazione.  
-Porca puttana, Bill! Ancora con questa storia!-  
Lui si allontanò dalla scrivania e le afferrò i polsi perché si sollevasse lo guardasse negli occhi.- Sí, Bev, ancora questa storia.- Ribatté, e nonostante la tranquillità della sua voce, lei fu quasi in grado di vedere come il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene.  
-Avresti dovuto chiederle scusa, e non mi risulta che tu l'abbia fatto.- Proseguí, e Beverly si liberò della sua presa con uno scatto furente.  
-Ma perché ti importa cosí tanto di lei?- Saltò su, alzandosi dal letto per fronteggiarlo.- Sei qui a farmi l'ennesima ramanzina, ma non te n'é mai fregato del modo in cui trattava Richie!-  
Bill si portò una mano al cuore, serrando le dita sulla stoffa della maglietta.- Io non mi ero mai reso conto di come gli parlava!-  
-Perché sei accecato!- Sbraitò lei, le mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi.  
-Da cosa?-  
-Da lei!-  
-Oh, per l'amor di Dio!- Bill si allontanò tornando ad appoggiarsi alla scrivania, e si aggrappò ai bordi come se avesse potuto trarre forza dalla linfa che scorreva nel legno. Non riusciva a credere di star affrontando un discorso del genere, quella situazione gli piaceva sempre meno.- Sei gelosa, Bev? É per questo che ti comporti cosí?-  
-Mi comporto cosí perché Rebecca é una stronza!- Beverly esplose, le sue gote diafane si erano tinte di un rosso scarlatto.- Tutto questo é un suo crudele piano per allontanarti da me, e ci sta riuscendo.-  
Bill aggrottò le sopracciglia, incredulo e confuso.- Ma cosa dici? Chi ti ha messo questa idea in testa?-  
-Stai dicendo che sono pazza? Che mi sono inventata tutto?-  
-Bev, non...-  
-Rebecca é innamorata di te, Bill!-  
Lui continuava a fissarla attonito. Quelle parole furono come una secchiata d'acqua gelida, ma tra tutte le cose che avrebbero dovuto preoccuparlo in quel momento, riusciva a concentrarsi solo sulla fragilità di Beverly, sulla paura che aveva negli occhi.  
-E anche se fosse?- Le rispose avvicinandosi, e le prese le braccia, sfiorandole con le dita callose.- Anche se fosse, pensi che me ne importerebbe qualcosa?-  
Lei non disse nulla, immobile sotto il suo tocco, incapace di guardarlo.  
Aveva gli occhi lucidi, e Bill le prese il volto a due mani, raccogliendo con le dita l'unica lacrima sfuggita al suo orgoglioso controllo.  
Beverly sollevò di scatto lo sguardo azzurro e umido su di lui, e a Bill si spezzò il cuore per l'incertezza che vi lesse.  
Cosa poteva fare per ridarle fiducia in lui, nel loro rapporto? Cosa poteva dirle per convincerla che non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare, che non l'avrebbe mai sostituita con nessun'altra al mondo, al diavolo Rebecca?  
Prese un profondo respiro, e sapeva che le mani che giacevano sulle guance di Bev avevano iniziato a tremare, ma non gli importava.  
-Ti amo.- Mormorò con timore. Ma una volta pronunciate, quelle parole gli diedero una scossa d'adrenalina tale che si sentí quasi costretto a ripeterle.- Ti amo, Beverly.- Disse ancora, alzando la voce, mentre lei lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, le pupille talmente dilatate da inghiottire l'acquamarina dell'iride.  
Bev rimase impietrita, le viscere pervase da un terrore stringente.  
Bill aveva davvero detto che...?  
Sí, lo aveva detto.  
Allora perché non riusciva a sentirsi felice? Perché improvvisamente aveva mal di stomaco e faceva fatica a respirare, la gola serrata da mani invisibili?  
Ansimò; le parole le uscirono di bocca prima che potesse fermarle e, nel momento in cui le pronunciò, sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentita.  
-Ti amo anch'io.-


End file.
